The Life and Times of Destiny Islands High School
by hurkydoesntknow
Summary: Sora and his friends try to survive the 2005,2006 school year. Riku undergoes surgery and gets a job, Hurky tries to pass the exit exam, and an endangered bird uses Sora's hair as a nest. What could possibly go wrong? A LOT!
1. Time for school

**Hurky: Hey, everybody! I've got a new story for you guys!**

**Sora and Riku: NOOOOOOO!**

**Hurky: Quiet you! And this story was co-written by Alexa here, say hi, Alexa!**

**Alexa: Hi everybody!**

**Hurky: She will be a character in this story, and so will me and Ryo!**

**Ryo: Riku! My one true love! (glomps him)**

**Riku: AHHH! Get her off me!**

**Hurky: Alexa, will you do the disclaimer, please?**

**Alexa: OK! Hurky doesn't own Kingdom Hearts! **

**Hurky: Nice...well, let's get on with the story!**

**:D

* * *

**

Sora put on his chain necklace with the crown on it, looked in the mirror, and grinned his trademark grin. Today was his first day of sophomore year in high school.

His best friend, Riku, was going to repeat 10th grade because he spent too much time 1. with his car, 2. he slacked off and did not do any assignment he was given, and 3. he stayed up all night nearly every single day and slept through nearly every class to pay attention.

Riku's fangirl, Ryo, who was a lot older than Riku because she was 1,103 years old but looked like a ten year old, was going to be a sophomore. She somehow managed to get in every one of Riku's classes. Riku thought she was annoying, but everyone else (except maybe Sora) liked her and thought she was cool.

Sora's other best friend, Kairi, was also going to be in the same grade. She secretly began to like Sora more than a friend just recently, but no one but her didn't know.

And Hurky was going to be a senior, transferring from Balamb Garden. She thought it was a complete waste to make her go to another school her last year. Her old school kicked her out because they just didn't like a girl originally from Wonderland. Now they keep sending peacocks, the school's bird/mascot, to tell her to deal with the monsters and heartless showing up there and Hurky refuses.

Sora brushed his spiky brown hair and got out of the bathroom. He was glad that his older brother Ethan, finally graduated last June and was now sleeping in every morning, so he wasn't hogging the bathroom. He liked to call Sora burrito face and Riku pizza face. Sora will explain how they got those nicknames in the next few chapters or so.

Anyway, Sora went downstairs, ate breakfast, and right when he was just about finished, he heard a car horn honking.

"Come on, Sora, my car doesn't have that much gas in it!" called Riku, very loudly. He agreed to drive Sora, Kairi, Hurky, and Ryo to school this year.

Sora ran out the door with his backpack and got into the front seat of Riku's big car.

"Why didn't you fill up before you came?" asked Sora. "It's 7:20."

"Relax, Sora," said Riku. "School doesn't start for another forty minutes. Besides, driving around since 6:00 this morning to avoid an extreme fangirl would drain a full gas tank pretty fast."

Sora turned his head to the backseat. "You mean the girl sleeping in the backseat?" he asked.

Riku turned and saw a blonde haired girl in a sweater and jeans lying on Riku's backseat, asleep.

"WTF?" cried Riku. "Ryo, what are you doing in here?"

Ryo shot up, now wide awake. "Huh?" she asked. She saw Riku and gasped excitedly. "Riku!"

"How long have you been there?" asked Riku.

"Since four in the morning." replied Ryo.

"Why?" asked Sora.

"Because you would have gone to school without me!" said Ryo.

"Ryo, you may stalk me and glomp me an awful lot, but I'll still take you to school." said Riku.

"Aw, you're so sweet!" said Ryo. She was ready to glomp him (Oh, I almost forgot. A glomp is a tackle and a hug), but Riku stopped her.

"Don't glomp me when I'm driving!" cried Riku.

So, he stopped at a gas station, filled his car, and bought Ryo a blueberry muffin for breakfast, since she was in Riku's car since 4:00 in the morning. Then, he went and picked up Kairi and Hurky and drove all of them to school by 7:45. They all got out of the car and stood in front of Destiny Islands High School.

"So this is where I'm going to spend my senior year." said Hurky.

"You should know, you registered here!" said Riku.

"Riku!" said Kairi. "Don't be so smart alecky!"

"I'm not!" said Riku in protest.

"Well, let's get to our classes." said Sora.

They all began to walk in slow mo to the doors of the school, but then, they all tripped and fell...all in slow mo!

* * *

**Hurky: So...how was it?**

**Riku: Well, we hope you enjoyed the chapter. Ain't much, but we'll get to other chapters!**


	2. The first day is always hard

**Hurky: I'm baacckk!**

**Riku: NO!**

**Hurky: Anyways, the last story I updated, I said readers could be characters, but I forgot to say for this story, but I can also put them in the other story.**

**Riku: Moving on, this chapter is guaranteed to make you laugh, or your pizza is free!**

**(Hurky, Sora, and the readers stare at Riku, with crickets chirping in the background)**

**Sora: The guarantee sounds like the guarantee for Pizza Emporium (Note: If there is a place like that, it's entirely coincidental). It goes if your pizza doesn't satisfy you, your pizza is free.**

**Riku: Hurky, just start the chapter!**

**Hurky: Fine! Here goes!

* * *

**

Everyone got up and dusted themselves off.

"So, what class do you guys have?" asked Sora as he pulled out his schedule from the pocket of his red jumpsuit.

"I've got computer concepts." replied Hurky. "With some dude named Beane. Why do I need that class? I already know how to use a computer."

"Well, it's English for me." said Riku.

"Same here!" said Ryo. "The teacher's name is Wagner."

"You got Wagner, too?" asked Riku.

"YAY!" said Ryo as she glomped Riku. "I got English with my sweetie poo!"

"I've got World History." said Kairi. "The teacher's name is Storkie."

"And I have English with...Dogg?" asked Sora. "Must be a new teacher."

Everyone shrugged. They all split up and went to their first period classes...

Sora walked into his Sophomore English 1 class to find Goofy, standing at the big, white markerboard (teachers rarely use chalkboards anymore).

"Goofy!" he said, all shocked.

"Hey there, Sora!" said Goofy as he waved. "G'mornin!"

"What are you doing here?" asked Sora.

"I got bored at Disney castle and I needed to find somethin' better to do than drink after the bad accident, so I came here to teach Sophomore English!" replied Goofy. "You can sit anywhere you want, but you gotta be within listening distance."

"What accident?" asked Sora questionably.

"I drank real bad one night and crashed the almighty gummi car." replied Goofy. "Boy was King Mickey mad, ahyuck!" (in some of my stories, Goofy is an alcoholic.)

"Where's Donald?" asked Sora, realizing that Goofy rarely went anywhere without Goofy.

"He's back at Disney castle with jury duty." replied Goofy.

Meanwhile, at Disney castle...

"Let's go over this one more time!" said Juror # 1, a man wearing a business suit with the tie undone, coat off, and sleeves rolled up, messy hair, and a cigarette in his mouth. "Who votes for not guilty?"

All 11 other jurors raised their hands but Donald, who was Juror #12.

"Aw come on, Donald!" cried Juror #7, a woman in a pantsuit.

"I think that boy is guilty for lying!" said Donald with his arms crossed. "His nose gets long when he lies!"

"We all want out of here!" said Juror #5. "We were in here all night!"

"I say we cook the duck!" cried Juror #2.

"All in favor?" asked Juror #1.

Everyone but Donald raised their hands.

"KILL THE DUCK!" cried Juror #4.

"OKAY, OKAY, I VOTE NOT GUILTY!" cried Donald as he frantically jumped up and down in his seat, fearing for his life.

Back at DIHS...

The bell rang and Goofy wrote his name on the board.

"G'morning, class!" said Goofy. "My name is Mr. Dogg, but you can call me Goofy!" He picked up the roll sheet and cleared his throat. "I'm a recovering alkeyholic, so go easy on me. I will now take roll!"

He held up the roll call sheet, unaware that Sora hacked into the computer system and changed the roll sheet, thinking it was Mr. Wayhew's Biology roll call sheet.

"Uh, Imdulland Boreing?" asked Goofy.

No one answered.

"I'll just mark him absent," said Goofy as he took out a pen and marked on the sheet. He studied it again. "Whoo Wantstomarryme!"

The class burst into laughter, especially Sora.

"Hmm. Absent!" said Goofy. "Ima DrunkenLooser?"

Laughter erupted once again.

"SoraRocks AndYouCannotDenyit?" asked Goofy.

More laughter.

"Anita Bath!" called Goofy.

Laughter once again.

"Hugh Butt?" asked Goofy. "Do I have a Hugh Butt in here?"

The class continued to explode in laughter, while Sora pounded on his desk since he couldn't stop laughing.

"Is this how you kids treat me?" cried Goofy as he put his hands on his hips. "What do I have to do for some respect in here? You know what? I need a drink!"

He stormed out of the classroom. Then, the principal walked in.

The next thing Sora knew, he was sitting next to his counselor's office. Unlike Hurky's old school, they had deans to punish kids. This school didn't have them, so the counselors were also punishers.

Meanwhile, in Hurky's computer class...

Everyone including Hurky sat at computers and stared at the teacher, a man with gray hair in a bowl shaped haircut, a big stomach, wearing jeans, a blue and red polo shirt, and worn out sneakers named Mr. Beane.

"Good morning, class." he said dully. "Welcome to computer concepts. I'm going to teach you how to use a computer."

Hurky raised her hand. "Um, what if we already know how to use a computer?" she asked.

"You can learn how to be a better computer user." replied Beane. "Now open your typing books to page 12 and start typing. You must stay on the word processor and not on the internet. You are here to type with the keyboard, not massage the mouse and going to and from webpages." Then, he went and sat down at his desk.

Hurky sighed. _It may be my senior year, _she thought. _It's going to be the longest year ever!_

In Riku and Ryo's English class...

"Hi!" said a short woman of about 25 with blonde hair and dimples, in a squeaky and peppy voice. "I'm Miss Wagner, your English teacher for this year!"

"Hello Miss Wagner." chorused the class.

"This is my second year teaching." said Miss Wagner as she clapped her hands together. "I taught first grade at Destiny Elementary last year. This year, I'm moving on to Sophomores and Juniors."

The class sat in silence. One kid coughed.

"For our first activity as a class, let's all put our desks in a circle and tell the class who you are and what you like and dislike." said Miss Wagner.

So, the class scooted their desks (they're the desks with chairs attached to them) into a circle and Miss Wagner sat in a big leather chair with wheels. Ryo scooted her desk next toRiku.

"OK, I'll start." said Miss Wagner. "As you know, I told you my name. I like anything with sugar in it, and I especially love anime!"

Ryo's eyes widened. _A teacher who likes anime? _she thought. _Cool!_

"Full Metal Alchemist, Helsing, Naruto, you name it, I watch it!" said Miss Wagner. "I dislike hard work, and lima beans. Who's next?"

Ryo raised her hand. Miss Wagner nodded.

"OK!" said Ryo. "My name is Ryo-oki, hopefully to be Mrs. Riku Thompson-"

"-No she won't!" cried Riku.

The class laughed and so did Miss Wagner.

"I love Riku and anime! And sugar and Alton Brown from Good Eats! He's cool!" said Ryo. "I dislike anyone who interferes with Riku and this guy I used to know, named Zoge Shinzo!" (If you've read _Dude, Where's Riku's Car_ and Sailorstar165's stories, you'd know who Zoge is. And Alton Brown is a guy who has a show on Food Network).

"Riku, why don't you go next?" asked Jal, a classmate.

"Fine!" said Riku. "My name's Riku Thompson. I like burritos, jalapenos, my car, and fun! I dislike anyone who interferes with my fun!"

The class laughed.

* * *

**Hurky: I'll continue this later. Right now, I'm getting kicked off. Later gator!**


	3. If I had a billion munny

**Hurky: Once again, I am going to update!**

**Riku: We figured that out once the readers got their alerts.**

**Hurky: Well, what if they don't have alerts?**

**Sora: Look, can we just go on with the story? I have to go to the video game store to get Dragon Quest VIII before it closes! It's almost midnight!**

**Riku: Speaking of which, it's another RPG game by Square Enix. I recommend renting it and trying it out.**

**Sora: Can we get the chappy over with, can we?**

**Hurky: Fine then. Here we go!**

**

* * *

**

By the time first period ended, Sora had recieved a warning for messing with the roll sheet and having to call for a substitute teacher, but if it happened again, he would get detention, or even a suspension.

Right when Sora walked out of the administration office, where the main, counseling, attendance, nurse's, and the principal's offices were, the bell rang for second period, so Sora headed for his Algebra class. He was nervous about Algebra, because he had been taking pre-algebra in the previous three years. He finally figured out how to use the Order of Operations just before the end Freshman year, three months ago. He also had the class with Riku, who was repeating it since he flunked and got held back, Hurky, Ryo, and Kairi, who was the teacher aide. It was a small class, so there were only six or seven other kids in the room, not counting the teacher, Mr. Stevens.

Sora walked in and already found Hurky sitting in a desk by the door.

"Hey hey, Hurky!" said Sora as he slapped her a high five.

"Hey, Sora!" said Hurky. "Is this class hard?"

"I dunno. I think Riku knows." replied Sora.

Right when he said that, Riku and Ryo walked in.

"I think Miss Wagner is wonderful!" said Ryo.

"She makes me gag." muttered Riku as he tossed his white binder on his old desk, right in front of where Hurky was sitting.

"She has all the Rurouni Kenshin DVDs!" said Ryo excitedly.

"What are you doing here, Thompson?" asked a voice. "Aren't you supposed to be in Robinson's class?"

Everyone turned and saw a portly man with white hair and glasses, wearing black pants and a white polo shirt, sitting at his desk loaded with 2 stacks of papers, paperweights, gifts from his former students like a tiny clock, and a picture frame of him and a former student at graduation, and a crystal elephant.There was also a can of diet cherry soda sitting on the desk.

"Good news, Mr. Stevens!" said Riku. "I flunked everything and I'm in this class again!"

"And you're proud of that?" asked Mr. Stevens. Without an answer, he just chuckled and sipped on his soda.

Riku walked over to the little fridge, opened it, and pulled out a regular soda. He went to Mr. Stevens and paid him 5 munny.

"We can buy sodas off you?" asked Hurky.

"You sure can." replied Mr. Stevens. "I've also got a drawer full of snacks you can buy! See?" He opened a drawer next to him which was loaded with chips, crackers and candy.

"Riku, how come you only take a binder to school with you?" asked Ryo as she sat in the desk next to Riku.

"Because backpacks are for squares!" joked Riku.

"HEY!" pouted Sora.

"But Sora's a cool square because he hangs out with me!" said Riku with a smirk on his face.

"We've been best friends since I was five and you were six!" said Sora. "And Kairi's been with us since I was eight and you were nine!"

"But seriously, I just don't like backpacks." said Riku.

"Hey guys!" said Kairi as she walked in. "Hi, Mr. Stevens."

"Well, long time no see, Kairi!" said Mr. Stevens.

"I'm your T.A.!" said Kairi.

"What's a T.A." asked Ryo.

"Teacher's Aide." replied Kairi as she pulled out a chair next to Mr. Stevens and sat in it.

The bell for class rang two minutes later and the rest of the class showed up.

"OKAY!" announced Mr. Stevens after he walked to the board to introduce himself. "I'm Mr. Stevens, welcome to modified Algebra 1!" Then, he went into this long speech on what they were all going to learn and then that they were going to have fun during the entire semester.

"How will we have fun?" asked Hurky.

"Well, do any of you like to play the dice game of craps when you go to Vegasworld?" asked Mr. Stevens.

"I play craps, but not in Vegasworld.I've never been there." replied Riku.

Sora nodded. "Riku and I play it all the time!" he said.

"Well, good, because we're not going to play craps, but we'll be experimenting with dice." said Mr. Stevens.

"Then don't give us false hope!" said Riku. "We could be playing craps instead of learning how to toss dice!"

"School is a place to learn, not a casino!" said Stevens.

"I don't gamble at school." protested Riku.

"So...what are we going to do today?" asked Hurky.

"I want you all to write a paper on what you would do with a billion munny." explained Mr. Stevens. "One paragraph minimum."

So, they all got to work on what they would do with a billion munny.

Riku wrote the title on his paper, then looked up at the ceiling in thought...

_Hmm..._thought Riku. _What could I do with a billion munny?_

* * *

In Riku's fantasy... 

The setting is at Riku's house, where Old Man Baker, a short man with a shiny bald head with wisps of white hair on it, a white mustache over his face, and wearing blue pants with suspenders and a white shirt was trimming the bushes that separated his lawn from Riku's lawn, while Riku sat in a lawn chair on his lawn, wearing sunglasses and sipping a glass of lemon iced tea. He hears Old Man Baker cursing over how ridiculously hot it is on Destiny Islands and how he should have remained in Traverse Town, where he grew up in nice, normal weather.

When Riku heard Old Man Baker, he slipped his sunglasses over his green eyes and turned to his left so he can see in color and took one good look at Baker. Then, he got an idea.

"Hey Baker!" he called.

"What is it, Thompson?" grunted Old Man Baker grumpily.

"Wanna drag?" asked Riku.

"Drag?" asked Baker.

"Yeah, drag racing!" said Riku as he slid his sunglasses on his eyes again. "At the Destiny Speedway...now called the Riku Thompson Speedway, since I paid 7.5 million munny for it!"

"If I win, you have to pick the leaves off my lawn for the rest of my life!" said Old Man Baker.

"You're on!" said Riku.

The next thing everyone knew, Riku was in his car and Baker was in his, at the Destiny-I mean, Riku Thompson Speedway. Namine stood in the middle of the cars with two checkered flags in her hands.

"Okay, now when I wave the flags, it's time to-" said Namine until a dart hit her and she passed out.

"Hey, what happened to Namine?" asked Riku.

"No need to fear!" said Ryo as she ran out and stopped where Namine stood. "I'll be the race starter!"

She grabbed the flags from Namine's hands and gently kicked Namine away.

"Ready?" called Namine.

Riku revved up his engine and so did Old Man Baker in his old car.

"GO!" called Ryo as she waved the flags.

Riku and Old Man Baker sped off in the ultimate drag race...

* * *

Riku decided not to finish the fantasy until he actually got the cash and began to write like crazy. 

Sora tapped his pen against his paper, where he only put his name and the date.

_What'll I do with a billion munny? _thought Sora...

* * *

In Sora's fantasy... 

Sora was sitting in one of those white chairs that people keep by their pools when they have one, on a yacht, with the words _"S.S. Sora Rocks and There's No Denying It!"_He was lying around, drinking a tall glass of lemonade, just chilling. Kairi stood next to him, fanning Sora with a big leaf fan and wearing a pink Hawaiian dress, flip flops, and white flower in her auburn hair. Sora was wearing his normal outfit, except that the hoodie was a red Hawaiian hoodie.

"Man, this is the life!" sighed Sora.

"Woo hoo!" yelled Riku, wearing his normal outfit and riding on a skateboard. He stopped in front of Sora and kicked the skateboard into his hands. "Hey Sora, thanks again for putting a skateboard park on the yacht. I'm having a great time, so's Hurky, and even Ryo's having fun. She's great with a skateboard!"

"Out of my way!" called Ryo as she sped by on a pink skateboard and did an ollie (a jump on a skateboard) over Sora.

"Wait up!" called Hurky as she sped by on a BMX bike and jumped over Sora.

"Oh, Francois!" called Sora.

A man in a tuxedo came to Sora. "Yes, Master Sora?" asked Francois.

"Francois, throw Burkorini and all the other jerks who insulted me all my life overboard!" said Sora.

"Yes sir." said Francois.

"That ought to teach them, sticking kick me signs on my back, stuffing my head in the toilet, stuffing leaves in my shirt, and putting garbage cans over my head, resulting me in having to walk home with a garbage can and I can't see, since there's always gum on the bottom!" said Sora.

Francois threw all of Sora's enemies overboard.

"MWA HA HA HA HA!" laughed Sora evilly.

"I love you, Sora!" said Kairi.

"Love ya too, Kai!" said Sora. "...as a friend!"

"Aw!" whined Kairi. "YOU SUCK!"

"Francois, throw her overboard!" called Sora.

"As you wish." replied Francois...

* * *

Sora laughed to himself and began to write. 

Ryo also looked deep in thought. She only had the words, _"If I had a billion munny, I would..." _written down on her paper.

* * *

In Ryo's fantasy... 

Ryo and Riku are in Parisworld, watching the fireworks exploded and showered sparks in the sky.

"Ryo, this has been the best vacation ever." said Riku.

"You really think so?" asked Ryo.

"Hell yeah!" said Riku. "I love you more than I love my car! In fact, I love you more than anything!"

"Yay!" said Ryo as she glomped him. "Now let's light all the 50 million munny fireworks!"

"Nice!" said Riku as he got out his silver lighter, lit it, and lit all the fireworks and they shot up and glittered in the sky...

* * *

Ryo giggled and began to write. 

Hurky had nothing written on her paper. She sighed and began to brainstorm...

* * *

In Hurky's fantasy... 

Hurky is wearing a black and pink chef's outfit and standing in front of all the American Iron Chefs. (I do not own Iron Chef Japan or Iron Chef America)

"And today's ingredient is..." said Takeshi Kage's nephew. The big cover lifted itself up and revealed today's ingredient, which was...

"BROCCOLI!" he yelled with total enthusiasm.

"What?" asked Hurky. "I paid a billion munny to challenge all of you guys and you're making me Iron Chef battle with broccoli? How dare you!"

She picked up a bunch of broccoli and chucked it at the guy.

"Make it candy!" she said.

"OK, just stop throwing broccoli at us!" said Kage's nephew.

* * *

Hurky laughed and began to write. 

"What is it with you guys laughing?" asked Mr. Stevens.

"Nothing!" lied Sora.

The bell rang and everyone else but Sora, Riku, Hurky, and Ryo turned in their papers.

"You all can finish your papers tomorrow." said Stevens. "Just have a nice day."

Everyone packed up and left...

* * *

**Hurky (whispering): well, how was it? well, i better get to bed, or i'll wake up sora and riku. it _is_ two in the morning and riku normally stays up all night...**

**Riku (in his sleep): No way, Ryo, just set the toaster to 6:00 for my workout!**

**Hurky: 0.o um...okay...that was weird. See you next time!**

**Sora (waking up): Huh? What was that?**

**Hurky: nothing, go back to bed.**

**Sora: OK. Just remember to...to... (falls asleep)**


	4. Lunchtime and Economics class

**Hurky: Here's another update! And Jal is JuvenileAngelLuver and Nicole is Hiei's Ice Angel, if any of you are wondering who they are. Just so you know. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Lunchtime had finally rolled around and by then, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ryo, and Hurky were famished. Kairi and Hurky's fourth period classes were next door to each other, so Kairi showed Hurky where she and everyone else ate lunch. Last year, it was mostly Sora, Riku, and Kairi sitting there. Jal and Nicole would occassionally sit with them, but that was once every three weeks. Now, Hurky and Ryo would join them. Sora's fourth period class was next to the table, so the second the bell rang, Sora immediately darted out of the classroom and threw his backpack onto the table, making sure none of the seniors, juniors, or new freshmen came and took it.

"Hey, I was going to take that table!" whined a senior.

"Ya snooze, ya lose!" sneered Sora.

The senior walked away and Riku came.

"Nice!" he said as he slapped Sora a high five. "We got our table back!"

"Yup!" said Sora. Then, he reached into his backpack and took out his lunch in a brown paper bag.

"Hey guys!" said Hurky as she and Kairi sat down with school lunches, consisting of mashed potatoes with turkey and gravy, a dinner roll, a bag of chips, a small carton of milk and a tiny carton of orange juice.

"I thought you were too senior-ish to sit with us sophomores!" Riku said to Hurky.

"I just haven't made any senior friends yet." said Hurky as she dug her spork into her mashed potatoes and turkey with gravy.

"Excuse me," said a voice. "Can I sit with you guys?"

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Hurky turned around and saw a girl with brownish red hair with hot pink highlights in her hair, wearing the same dress/cloak as Izumi the Full Metel Alchemist teacher, but pink) sliver earrings, jade green Al Bhed eyes, black choker, diamond locket, gloves like Yuffie's, but pink, plus the same arm knits as Yuffie, a hot pink belt with a heart chain hanging from belt, like how Sora had crowns for a chain, black capris under dress/cloak,wears black boots like Tidus's friend Yuna wore. She was holding a tray of the same lunch Hurky and Kairi had.

"Sure." replied Kairi. "You can sit next to me."

The girl sat down and put her stuff down.

"So, you new here?" asked Riku.

The girl nodded and smiled. "Yup. My name's Alexa!" she stuck out her hand and Riku shook it, then she shook everyone else's hands.

"Hurky's new here, too." said Kairi.

"Oh! Well, what grade are you?" Alexa asked Hurky.

"I'm a senior." replied Hurky.

"Why couldn't you stay at your old school?" asked Alexa as she spooned mashed potatoes in her mouth.

"Old school didn't like me, so they kicked me out." replied Hurky as she picked up her dinner roll. "What grade are you?"

"I'm a sophomore." replied Alexa.

"So are we!" said Kairi. "Except for Hurky, of course."

Alexa turned to Sora, who was sitting right in front of her. "Hey, you're that guy who messed with the roll call sheet first period." she said. "What's your name again?"

"Sora." replied Sora. "Sora Hart. Class clown since September '96!"

"The first grade." muttered Riku as he unwrapped his ham and cheese sandwich. "He told me the first thing he did was put confetti on the teacher's chair, with glue on it and face up, and when the teacher sat on it, she had hearts, stars, diamonds, and other shapes stuck to her big old butt!"

He, Sora, and Kairi laughed.

"Yeah, that was _classic_!" laughed Kairi.

"What happened when you got sent to the counselor's office?" asked Alexa.

"They let me off with a warning." replied Sora.

"There you are!" called Ryo.

"UGH!" growled Riku. "I was hoping she'd never find us here!"

Ryo sat down next to Riku. "I've been looking everywhere for your table." she said sternly. "I had to ask Nicole from English!"

"Ryo, there's someone I want you to meet." said Kairi, "This is Alexa. Alexa, Ryo's also new here."

"HI!" said Ryo. She shook Alexa's hand.

"So, how do you like Destiny Islands High?" asked Alexa.

"It's great!" replied Ryo excitedly. "I have the most awesome English teacher! She likes anime!"

So, everyone ate their lunches and chatted away happily about their day. Finally, the bell rang. Sora told Alexa that she can sit with them anytime for lunch and everyone went to their classes. Sora went to History, Riku went to wood shop, Kairi went to Geometry, Hurky went to Economics, Ryo went to science, and Alexa went to algebra afterwards. Hurky didn't like the kids in her econ class, let alone the teacher, Mr. Ward.

As soon as Hurky sat down in her econ class, the kids, all seniors, stared at Hurky in a funny way. Finally, one kid asked, "Are you wearing contacts?"

Hurky turned to him. "Um, no." she replied. "Then why would I be wearing glasses?"

"Well, your eyes are kind of...funny looking." said the girl who sat behind her with green eyes.

"Your eyes are brown." said a guy with a halfway bleached mohawk very dully.

"What, you've never seen anyone with brown eyes before?" asked Hurky.

They all shook their heads. Hurky did notice that they all had blue or green eyes.

"They're a rarity." said the girl next to her.

"Hey, you know what we'll call you?" asked the mohawk guy. "The Girl with the Funny Eyes!"

A pudgy girl with long brown hair hit the mohawk guy in the stomach with her elbow.

"OW!" said the mohawk guy.

"Just ignore him, Brownie." she said.

Hurky sat through Econ listening to Ward and the kids all around her snicker and point at her.

School finally ended after several long hours. Riku drove Sora, Hurky, Kairi, and Ryo home. Riku offered to drive Alexa home, but she said she'd walk. When Sora got home, he dropped his stuff on the couch, along with himself, and turned on the TV. When Kairi got home, she ate a snack and went outside. When Hurky got home, she went upstairs, turned on her computer, and surfed the net. Ryo stayed with Riku, went home with him, and they hung out until Riku said that he had homework to do. That's how their first day of school went. And that's just the beginning of the story, everyone! 


	5. Riku's surgery

Two weeks had passed since the first day of school.Ryo dropped her science class to be with Riku in wood shop. Everything was going just fine and dandy for Sora and Kairi, everyone got to know Alexa a lot more, and Riku started to drive her to and from school, since she lived on Sora's street. As for Hurky, she became the laughing stock of her English and Econ class due to the style of clothes she wore and her personality. Luckily, she was used to it...

One morning, two weeks after school started, Riku woke up with a terrible pain stabbing the right side of his stomach. He tried to get up, but it resulted in him getting even more pain. Finally, he managed to get up and hold his side at the same time. He walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, where his mom was making breakfast.

"Owww..." Riku moaned in pain.

Mrs. Thompson turned to Riku and jumped. "Whoa! You're not dressed for school!" she said. "You don't normally come to the table in your PJs."

"Owww..." moaned Riku once again.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" asked his mom.

"My side hurts..." grumbled Riku.

"Are you sure it's not your appendix?" asked Mrs. Thompson, who cared deeply for her kids, Riku and his evil twin, Rep (his real name was Ryan) if they were sick or hurt. "Because that runs on your father's side of the family. Your father had to have his appendix removed when he was in college and Rep had his removed in middle school. After breakfast, I'll take you to the doctor's. I'll call your friends and tell them that you won't be driving them today."

So, after breakfast was finished (well, Riku only sipped on orange juice), Mrs. Thompson picked up the phone and called each one of Riku's friends and told them that Riku needed to get to the doctor's, so they would have to walk or get a ride from someone else. Sora and Alexa got a ride with Sora's mom, and Hurky and Kairi walked to school. Ryo, however, rushed to a few houses down to Riku's house and decided to miss school to be there with Riku.

"Ryo's coming?" whined Riku.

"Riku Wade Thompson!" said Mrs. Thompson. "Is that a way to respect your dear friend? She's just trying to help!"

Right when she said that, the doorbell rang, so Mrs. Thompson went to the door, opened it, and in rushed Ryo, carrying a purse.

"OMG, are you okay, my sweet Riku?" asked Ryo. "Are you sick?"

"My side hurts really bad..." Riku said weakly as he grabbed at his side, not caring that he was called Ryo's sweet Riku.

"I have some remedies from my home world that might be able to stop the pain!" said Ryo as she fished through her purse to find the remedy. Finally, she took out a tiny yellow package, poured some hot water into a teacup, ripped open the yellow package and out came a teabag, and put it into the water.

"Tea?" asked Riku.

"Not just any tea!" said Ryo as she stirred the teabag around. Then, she handed the teacup to Riku with a smile on her face, "It's a remedy! Drink it! It always helps the pain go away!"

Riku took a sip from the tea and liked it. It tasted like oranges and something he couldn't put his finger on...

"Mmm. This is pretty good." said Riku. "What's in it?"

"Oranges, blueberries, and squid!" replied Ryo happily. (Note: Not an actual remedy)

"Simply amazing..." said Riku as he finished his tea.

Well, you gotta hand it to Ryo and her remedies. The tea actually reduced the pain in Riku's side. It still hurt, but it enabled Riku to walk without holding his side in pain. Ryo said that the tea's effects would last for six hours. Riku got, well, halfway dressed. Instead of the normal yellow shirt and blue suspender pants, he wore a t-shirt and his blue PJ bottoms, and his black Chuck Taylor Converse shoes. He only put on a shirt and shoes. Then, he, his mom, and Ryo got into the SUV Riku's mother drove and went to the doctor's, where they waited in the waiting room. The receptionist offered Riku a wheelchair, since it hurt for him to walk, but Riku said no. That tea was really helping.

Mrs. Thompson was in the middle of showing Ryo an article from a housekeeping magazine that showed how to make a cocktail party more festive when the nurse came and got Riku. His mom and Ryo stayed in the waiting room.

"So," said Riku's doctor, Dr. Thomas, a man with brown hair, a mustache, and black rimmed glasses that were similar to Rep's, as he stood in front of Riku, who sat on the cushy table thing. "What seems to be the problem?"

Riku told his doctor about his side and how it hurt for him to walk. Dr. Thomas nodded.

"I see your problem," he said as he put a hand on his chin in thought. "Your father and your twin went through the same problem at a young age. I think it's your appendix, so we'll run a few x-rays to make sure."

_So Mom was right, _thought Riku.

Riku had to change into one of those outfits people wore to get an x-ray or an MRI or something else that has to do with x-rays, and got x-rayed. Then, he changed back and went back into the doctor's office, where he was examining the x-rays.

"Hmm..." said Dr. Thomas. "Just as I thought. It's pretty bad, but not really bad. We need to take out your appendix as soon as possible, to be on the safe side. I'm going to schedule surgery for Saturday morning."

Dr. Thomas told Riku not to eat anything else but jello and cranberry juice until the surgery on Saturday, since it was Thursday. He also told Riku to lie down as much as he could. Riku liked cranberry juice OK, but he hated jello. His stomach growled right when the doctor told him not to eat. He should have eaten breakfast that morning...

After that, Riku said goodbye to his doctor and joined his mother and Ryo in the lobby.

"Well?" asked Mrs. Thompson as she stood up.

"I need surgery." said Riku.

"I knew it," said Mrs. Thompson.

"How did you know?" asked Ryo.

"A mother's instincts." replied Mrs. Thompson smugly.

Riku missed school for the next two days, lying down, not eating, and drinking Ryo's remedial teas until Saturday finally came. Sora, Kairi, Ryo, Alexa, and Hurky went with Riku and his parents to the hospital.

"What did I miss at school?" asked Riku to Sora on the drive to the hospital.

"Well, Kairi knocked over a bottle of hot sauce for the ramen he just started to sell and got glass and hot sauce all over the carpet!" said Sora.

"You're the idiot who put it hot sauce on the desk!" said Kairi.

"Luckily, Stevens didn't yell at you guys." Hurky pointed out.

"He just cleaned it with 409 and ignored it afterwards." laughed Alexa.

Everyone laughed.

"We're here," said Mr. Thompson as he pulled into the driveway of Destiny Islands Hospital. Sora and Riku were both born at that hospital and have been there numerous times after that due to injuries from the stunts they always tried to pull. Kairi was born in Hollow Bastion and Hurky, Ryo, and Alexa were born in hospitals in their worlds.

Everyone got out of the car and walked into the hospital. Riku's dad went to the receptionist and talked with them while Riku's mom, Riku, and his friends all sat down. Kairi picked up a magazine that had Willary Pugg on it, Hurky and Sora went to the vending machines, while Alexa and Ryo talked with Mrs. Thompson.

"I remember the day I had Riku and Rep here." said Mrs. Thompson, looking around. "There was a huge thunderstorm going on outside, so their father and I had trouble getting here. Took us a really long time! There was traffic, wind, thunder, lightning, and there were even tree branches in the street! It was total chaos. Finally,after the long and rough drive, wegot here just in time and several hours later, I had the twins."

"You know, that storm that happened on the day we were born?" joked Riku. "I think it happened knowing that Rep was going to come into this world! Ha ha ha!"

"Riku..." said Mrs. Thompson sternly. "Your twin brother is not evil for the last time!"

"Besides, you came into the world the same day asRep!" pointed out Kairi.

"But he has a secret lab in the basement!" spoke up Sora.

Riku's mom sighed. "Rep does not have a secret lab in our basement!" she said.

Sora and Riku both pouted. Riku hated Rep because he was, well, evil. And Sora hated Rep because he tortured both him and Riku and called him Sore-ass instead of Sora.

"I don't know why you think he's so great." muttered Riku as he crossed his arms.

"Riku Thompson?" called a blonde nurse. "It's time for your surgery."

Riku stood up and his friends and family said good luck to him. To tell you the truth, Riku was kinda scared. He's never had any surgeries even once in his life. Sora had one to fix his arm three years ago from a skateboarding accident and Kairi had one to get her tonsils out when she was nine. He went with the nurse and the other nurses got him ready for his surgery. He was told to get into hospital pants (well, they were going to cut open his abdomen) and to lie on the gurney. After five minutes of waiting, Riku was finally carted off to the operating room (or the OR).

"Now, Riku," said the surgeon totally decked out in scrubs when Riku was pushed under the huge, bright lights. "We're going to take out your appendix."

_No duh, Sherlock, _thought Riku.

The surgeon put an oxygen mask over Riku's nose and mouth. "We're going to give you an anesthetic. It will make you sleepy." he explained. "Now, I just want you to relax. We'll begin when the anesthetic kicks in."

Riku inhaled the oxygen in the mask and immediately fell asleep...

During the surgery, Sora and Hurky nearly ate everything in the OR waiting room vending machines and were still hungry. Mr. and Mrs. Thompson sat with Kairi, Ryo, and Alexa and watched TV. About 45 minutes had passed when the surgeon walked out and took off his mask.

"So?" asked Mr Thompson. "How is he?"

"Well, the surgery was a complete success," explained the surgeon. "We're just about to take him out of the recovery room. We'll get him admitted and he will be here for at least two days."

Right when he said that, the nurse carted Riku out, who was nowawake from the surgery, but still woozy. Ryo, Sora, Kairi, Hurky, and Alexa ran to him.

"Riku, are you feeling okay?" asked Alexa.

"My sweet hunny bunny's alive!" said Ryo.

"Hey, Riku!" said Sora.

Riku looked at Sora, still in a sleepy state, and smiled at his best friend. But his vision was a little blurry from sleeping, so he didn't really see Sora's face. Just the shape of his hair. "Hey, a pineapple's talking to me..." he said sleepily.

"HEY!" yelled Sora. "I'M NOT A PINEAPPLE!"

"Sora!" said Kairi. "Go easy on him! He just got out of surgery!"

Riku turned to Ryo and smiled a weak smile at her. "Hey, Ryo, did I ever tell you I love you?"

"Really?" squealed Ryo.

"Yeah..." said Riku as he dozed off...

* * *

**Hurky: Well, I've never had surgery before, but I know how these things go since I went with people to their surgeries.**

**Riku: That sucks, though. I got operated on.**

**Sora: And did you know that 22-year old nurse with the blonde hair said that you had a nice chest for a sixteen year old!**

**Riku: Really?**

**Sora: Nah, I was just kidding, ha ha ha ha! You probably wish she said that! Ha ha ha ha!**

**Riku and Hurky: (sigh)**


	6. The birdy

**Disclaimer: Everyone knowsHurky doesn'town Kingdom Hearts, soshe doesn'town Steve Irwin. And the birdy thing came from Family Guy, so Hurky doesn't own that idea, either.**

**

* * *

**Riku stayed in the hospital for two days recovering from his surgery. Sora was a little mad at Riku for calling him a pineapple, but Riku explained to Sora that he was under the influence of the anesthesia. Anywho, Riku was released on Monday evening, stayed home Tuesday, and came back to school on Wednesday. Everything was back to normal, except an incident occurring at lunch... 

"So, do you really, REALLY love me?" asked Ryo to Riku.

Riku took a long gulp from his soda and wiped his mouth. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"When you got out of surgery last week, you said, 'Did I ever tell you that I love you, Ryo?'" said Ryo, unwrapping her peanut butter and banana sandwich, which was very popular amongst the kids in her classes.

"What?" asked Riku. "Oh! Yeah, I must have said that when I was still a little dizzy from the anesthesia!" He chuckled.

Hurky whacked Riku with her library book.

"Ow, ow!" yelled Riku. "What was that for?"

"For messing with Ryo, dumbass!" said Hurky. "And you called me a talking mop under the influence of anesthesia!"

"Well, it's not my fault that your hair looks like a mop." said Riku.

Hurky whacked Riku again with her library book.

"And you told me to set the toaster for six in the morning." pointed out Alexa.

"Ha ha, Riku's getting yelled at!" laughed Sora as he raised his soda to his lips and took a long drink.

Suddenly, a screaming yellow bird went inside Sora's hair, causing him to drop and spill his soda.

"AHH! Get it out!" cried Sora as he tried to get the bird out of his hair.

"Wait, don't move!" said a voice.

Everyone turned around and saw Steve Irwin run to their table.

"Crikey!" he said.

"Steve Irwin?" asked Alexa. "What are you doing here, on Destiny Islands?"

"Spotting rare animals!" Steve replied in his Australian accent as he studied the squawking bird in Sora's spiky hair. "Ah, you got a beauty in there."

"Can you get it out?" asked Sora.

"Sorry, but it's a Yellow Hollow Bastion Squawking bird, an endangered bird. One of the only fifty of them left in these worlds." explained Steve. "Once it finds a nesting place, she won't leave until the chicks are ready to fly out."

"You mean that she'll lay eggs in Sora's hair?" asked Kairi.

"Afraid so." replied Steve.

"Dammit!" cried Sora as he pounded his half-gloved fists on the table.

"_Squawk!_" yelled the bird.

"Means your friend has to live with these birds, but it will only be four weeks at the most." said Steve. And with that, he left.

"Ha ha, that'll teach you a lesson on cutting your hair!" joked Riku with a laugh.

Sora just took Hurky's book and smacked Riku with it.

After lunch was over, Sora had to go to history class and sit through another boring lecture on the first and only war Destiny Islands were ever involved in back in the early to mid 1900s. At least the bird made it interesting. Here's how it went:

Sora sat in his desk, bored stiff. He sat in front of Justin Baker, a boy with spiky dirty blonde hair and blue eyes,wearing a T-shirt, a jacket, and black and red Vans slip on shoes. He and Sora were enemies. Sora tortured him in elementary and middle school by making him sit on tacks, ketchup packets, melting chocolate bars, etc. Now, Justin get his revenge on Sora by putting a garbage can over half of Sora's body nearly every day. He also happened to be Old Man Baker's grandson, so he was a target to Riku as well. Old Man Baker is Riku's next door neighbor, who doesn't like Riku. Anyway, moving on, the bird began to squawk really loudly in Sora's hair, disrupting the class.

"_Squawk!_" yelled the bird.

"Is there a bird in here?" asked Mrs. Kindlehopper, Sora's history teacher, a plump, curly orange hair, glasses, a long green dress, and a pink sweater, as she turned tothe class from the markerboard that she was writing on.

"Uh, that was me." said Sora.

Mrs. Kindlehopper sighed an exasperated sigh. "Well stop making bird sounds, Mr. Hart." she said. She turned and began to write on the markerboard again.

The bird squawked again. Mrs. Kindlehopper turned again.

"Mr. Hart, will you kindly-" she said in an annoyed voice, turning to face Sora sitting in the middle of the classroom.

"It wasn't me! I mean..." said Sora. "It's the bird in my hair!"

The class snickered.

"Mr. Hart, I am positive that-" said Mrs. Kindlehopper until the bird popped up in Sora's hair. "AHH! There is a bird!"

The class laughed even louder and harder at Sora.

"That'll teach ya a lesson on getting a decent haircut, Hart!" yelled a boy from across the room.

"Mr. Baker, will you take the bird out of Mr. Hart's hair?" asked Mrs. Kindlehopper in a gentle voice.

"I most certainly will," said Justin in a patriotic-like voice. He was always a suck up to every teacher. He stood up and went to Sora. He stuck his fingers into Sora's hair and tried to fish the bird out, but no luck. The bird let out a loud screeching sound and bit Justin's finger.

"Ow! It bit me!" cried Justin. "I'm gonna kick his sorry little..."

"Mr. Baker, please watch your language and sit down!" yelled Mrs. Kindlehopper. "Mr. Hart, how long will the bird be in your hair?"

"Until its chicks fly out." said Sora.

"Then we'll all just learn to live with the bird in the classroom." laughed Mrs. Kindlehopper, turning to the board. "Now, who can tell me what wasone of the major causes of the Destiny-End of the World war?"

The bird squealed.

"That's right!" said Mrs. Kindlehopper, very surprised at the yellow bird. "Everyone on the islands and the darkness of the End were sending spies everyone, therefore, the spies were squealing!"

Sora rolled his eyes.

"Well well, looks like the bird's smarter than you!" said Justin and he laughed.

Sora ignored his comment and just sat there in total embarrassment...


	7. Homecoming mayhem

**Hurky: OMG, sorry for not updating, guys! I had writer's block, a reduced amount of time on the computer, and the holidays were in my way! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**

Two days later, which was Saturday, Sora and his friends decided to go spend the entire morning at the mall. Last year, Riku kept calling everyone who charged more than 2000 munny (equivalent to $20) for one small thing a rip-off artist. Now, he just made wisecracks to them.

"How much for the chocolate covered strawberries?" asked Kairi to the girl behind the counter at the fancy candy store as she tapped on the fancily decorated chocolate covered strawberries behind the glass.

"500 munny for two strawberries or 2000 munny for a pound." replied the girl cheerfully.

"Whoa!" said Kairi and she laughed.

Riku walked up to the counter. "You're crazy for charging that much for a few measly strawberries. Are you sure you got the right treatment at the mental hospital?" he asked.

"Excuse me?"asked the girl, feeling totally confused.

"Well, these prices are crazy, so surely, you also must be crazy if you want to charge that much for a few pieces of fruit that's going to go bad in a few days, and-" said Riku.

"Okay, Riku, I think that's enough sugar for one day..." said Alexa as she pushed Riku aside over to the next store.

"Just ignore him." said Sora to the lady. "He gets like this every time he comes here and learns that something's pricey."

The lady laughed.

"Riku, what's with you?" asked Hurky. "You keep making fun of the tourists and foreigners and now this!"

"I can't help it if some people from Southwestern World show up wearing t-shirts saying 'All Destiny Islander' when they keep making lassos, playing acoustic guitars instead of ukeleles, and calling surfboards 'waveboards'!" said Riku.

"Riku, you play an acoustic guitar!" said Hurky. "I don't see them making fun of you!"

"Well, that's because I'm not in their world." said Riku smugly. "When I'm in their world, _then _they can make fun of me all they want! And I don't think I'll ever go their world and strum a ukelele!"

Kairi rolled her dusk colored eyes and took her white rimmed sunglasses from over her headand put them in her purse.

The bird in Sora's hair chirped.

"That bird's still in your hair?" asked Riku.

Sora sighed. "Yeah." he said in a depressed voice. "I'm thinking of growing out my hair once the bird flies out."

"But we like your hair all spiky." said Alexa. "It's what's unique about you."

"It brought me bad luck throughout my life." said Sora. "In gym class, it popped every basketball, football, soccer ball, volleyball, and water polo ball that got thrown at me, got me teased a lot, and now this!"

"At least it helped you get past people in the halls." Ryo pointed out.

Hurky nearly spat out her lemonade when she cracked up. "OMG!" she laughed. "A lot of kids got hurt when Sora came through the halls!"

Everyone laughed.

"What kills me is that the bird's now more popular than me!" said Sora.

"Are you serious?" asked Riku, with his stupidity level dropping.

"Yeah." said Sora. "Everyone in my classes go, 'Hey, what's up, birdie!' and ask questions. When I try to answer them, thinking they're for me, they say, 'I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to the bird!'"

Kairi hugged Sora, leaned him close to her,and patted his back. "There there." she said soothingly. "I'll always be there for-ooh!"

She let go of Sora, who fell over,and ran to a store with a long, pink gown being displayed in the window.

"OMG, that dress is so gorgeous!" she squealed. "It would be perfect for homecoming!"

Kairi was looking at Sora dreamily as she said this, as if it was the perfect time to ask her to homecoming.

"I'm already going with Riku!" said Ryo as she threw her arms around Riku.

"No, I'm not!" cried Riku as he got away from Ryo's grip. "I'm taking Namine!"

"Namine Baxter?" asked Alexa. "Isn't she that blonde girl in your math class? Always wearing white?"

"That's her!" said Riku.

"Why do you like her more?" asked Ryo.

"Because she's gorgeous, she's quiet, and..." said Riku with a sigh. "She's just...simply amazing...I can get lost in her pretty crystal clear eyes..."

"He never says those kind of things about Ryo." whispered Alexa to Kairi, who nodded.

"Riku, you're acreep and a jerkand I don't even want to look at you right now!" cried Ryo with tears in her eyes.

She ran out of sight, leaving Riku and everyone else behind.

"Geez..." said Sora.

"She's got cramps, she'll be fine." said Riku, not feeling hurt and took a long drink from his soda.

"Riku!" cried Alexa. "How can you say those things about someone who obviously cares about you and is not afraid to hide it?"

Riku shrugged his shoulders.

"Ryo goes out of her way to do a lot of things for you." said Hurky. "Remember that time when she stood in line for Green Day tickets when they came to Destiny Islands? She stood in that line for three days, in freezing rain, just to snag you some good seats!"

Riku didn't say anything. He just stared at Hurky like she was a long and dull three hour movie.

"It's like you're a heartless or something!" said Kairi. "You have no feelings!"

"Hey, I was in darkness." said Riku. "I can't help it. I can still taste darkness, you know."

"That's bull crap!" said Hurky.

The three girls stood there and stared at Riku. He sighed.

"Besides, isn't Namine going out with Justin Baker?" asked Alexa.

"WHAT?" cried Riku angrily. "Old Man Baker's grandson's going out with Namine? That bastard!"

He flipped his cell phone open and called Ryo.

Kairi sighed. "Guys are weird." she said.

Hurky nodded. "You said it." she said.

At school on Monday, everyone in their English classes nominated the homecoming court. Hurky just checked the names of the nominated seniors for king and queen because she rarely knew any seniors at Destiny Islands High, and they all wouldn't be her friends because they all branded her as the "Weirdly new kid with the goofy teeth and eyes and who hung out with sophomores." The sophomores, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ryo, and Alexa were shocked to find Riku and Ryo's names on the nominating list for sophomore homecoming prince and princess. Sora and Kairi weren't on the list, but Namine and Justin were on it. Sora, Kairi, Riku, Ryo, and Alexa all checked Riku and Ryo's names and handed in their slips to their teachers.

"So, Riku and Ryo were on the list?" asked Hurky at lunch that day.

"Yeah, they were." said Sora astonishingly.

"OMG, I can't believe we're on the list!" squealed Ryo as she hugged Riku.

"Get off of me!" said Riku as he pushed Ryo off him. "What compelled this idiot to nominate me and Ryo? This is an outrage!"

Everyone just shrugged their shoulders.

"So, who else is going to homecoming?" asked Alexa.

"Well, me and Kairi are going," said Sora. "Are you and Ryo going, Riku?"

Riku sighed. "I did tell her I'd take her." he said. And with that, he bit into his slice of pepperoni pizza.

"I'm just going as a wallflower." spoke up Alexa.

"Nobody asked you?" asked Kairi. "How come?"

"I don't care if anyone asks me." explained Alexa. "As long as I'm having a good time, I'm happy."

Hurky grinned. "That's great!" she said.

"What about you, Hurky?" asked Sora.

"They asked me to supply the music!" said Hurky.

Everyone nearly choked on their food right when she said "supply the music,"

"Uh, was it something I said?" asked Hurky, totally unaware of her music.

"N-no!" lied Kairi.

Hurky owned a guitar, but she wasn't very good at playing it. If she supplied the music, then the homecoming dance would probably suck. She could play a trumpet a whole lot better, since she had lessons. She might as well bring her trumpet instead of her guitar.

"You're bringing your guitar?" asked Riku nervously.

"No, I'm going to be the dee-jay!" said Hurky excitedly.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"What kind of music will you play?" asked Alexa.

"A little bit of rock, a little bit of pop, a little bit of R and B..." said Hurky.

"Ooh, play the Laffy Taffy song!" said Riku hopefully. (**Note: I do not own that song**)

"NO!" cried everyone, including Ryo.

"Why not?" asked Riku with a pout, which was rare, since nobody's ever really seen him pout.

"Because you play that song 24/7!" said Sora. "You played it six times on the way to school today, and every day for the past two weeks! Even Ryo's annoyed because everywhere you two go, you play that song!"

"Hey, I don't criticise your music!" Riku shot back.

"That's because we like mostly the same music!" said Sora.

"Look, guys, I'll play the Laffy Taffy song only twice, okay?" asked Hurky.

"Fine." said Riku.

Everyone continued on with their lunches in silence except for maybe Chirpy, the bird in Sora's hair that everyone nicknamed, and his chirping and squawking until the bell rang...


	8. More homecoming mayhem

**Note: I do not own the songs or the bands and singers mentioned.**

**

* * *

**The homecoming dance finally came a week later. Sora and Riku both wore tuxedos while Ryo and Kairi both wore long pink gowns,only Alexa's had shiny sequins on it,and Ryo wore a rainbow-ish colored gown. Hurky wore what she normally wore, since she was dee-jay. 

"How you all doing tonight?" boomed Hurky into the microphone from a high platform with a table and stereos and speakers on it.

"YEAAHHHHH!" screamed the kids in the gym, now beautifully decorated with stars and hearts and pink and blue streamers and bright lights.

"Okay, I see everyone's doing great!" said Hurky. "Here's a little System of a Down!"

"WOOO!" cheered the kids who liked rock.

Hurky began to play System's "Hypnotize" and everyone began to dance.

"Wow, Hurky's doing pretty good as a dee-jay." commented Riku. Then, he took a sip of punch.

He, Sora, Kairi, Alexa, and Ryo stood on the side of the gym, pigging out at the refreshment table.

Goofy then came along, wearing a suit.

"Hey there, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ryo, and Alexa!" said Goofy. "Great dance, am I right, ahyuck!"

"Goofy!" said Alexa surprisingly. "What are you doing here?"

"They asked me to be a chap-peroni!" said Goofy proudly as he tugged on the coat part of the suit.

"Chaperone!" said a familiar quacky voice.

Everyone looked down to find Donald, also wearing a suit.

"Donald!" said Riku. "What are you doing here?"

"I have to keep an eye on Goofy here or he'll screw up big." explained Donald. "He already has bad grammar. I don't see why they let him become an English teacher. Who knows what would happen if Goofy was unsupervised?"

_How about a lot? _thought Sora.

Hurky put on the Laffy Taffy song next.

"YES!" whooped Riku. "Thank you, Hurky!"

"Ugh!" said Ryo as she wrinkled her nose.

"I'm surprised there's actually something about Riku that annoys her!" said Sora.

"Well, wouldn't be annoyed if Riku played it nonstop?" asked Ryo.

"Be glad she said that she'd play it twice." said Kairi in disgust.

"Unless Hurky decides to mess around and play the Laffy Taffy song fifty times!" joked Sora

Alexa turned to Kairi. "Hey, Kai, you don't look so good." she said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Kairi. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, you're pale and you won't eat anything." said Riku.

"That's because I don't have much of an appetite." said Kairi. She burped and covered her mouth. "'Scuse me!"

"Are you sure?" asked Ryo. "Because if I'd have known you felt sick, I would have brought some remedies!"

"Blecch!" said Riku in disgust. Most of the remedies Ryo gave Riku tasted horrible. Once, she gave him cough drops that tasted like cardboard and had an extreme eucalyptus flavor. The only good remedy she gave him was the pain relieving tea when before his surgery.

The dance went extremely well for about two hours. Sora and Kairi slow danced, and so did Riku and Ryo. A few guy friends of Alexa's slow danced with her as well. Sora and Riku also took turns slow dancing with Alexa. All while this was happening, Hurky just sat back and drank a soda while playing music. She seemed to be having a great time. Everyone seemed to like what she was playing.

"Awwww..." cooed Goofy as he and Donald stood there and watched. "Everyone looks so happy."

Suddenly, a ringtone that sounded just like the theme song for the 3 Callaberos played. Donald flipped open his cell phone.

"Hello?" he asked. He stood silent and listened for a minute. "WHAT? The boys are at it again? I'll be right there!"

He flipped the cell phone shut and turned to Goofy. "Now listen, Goofy, I have to settle something with Huey, Duey, and Louie. Do not leave your spot, no matter what!"

Goofy saluted. "As my duty!" he said in a patriotic voice.

"Ha ha!" Goofy and Donald heard Sora saying. "Goofy said 'duty!'"

"Will you just shut up and slow dance with Kairi, Sawa!" yelled Donald. Then, he walked out.

Goofy just stood there for a long time, even after the slow song ended and Hurky began to play System of a Down's "BYOB" song. Then Green Day's "Holiday." Finally, when Hurky was in the middle of playing a Fall Out Boy song, Goofy took a glass of punch and sipped on it.

"Hmm..." he said thoughtfully. "Doesn't have much of a zing to it."

Suddenly, he took out a flask, opened it, dumped it into the punch, ladled some in a cup, and drank it.

"Now that's more like it, ahyuck!" he said approvingly.

"There you are, Goofy!" called Donald.

He came to Goofy and stood next to him.

"Anything happen?" he asked.

"Nothing much." said Goofy. "I just wish Hurky would play a little jitterbug music from the 1930s."

"We live in the 2000s, now!" said Donald with a laugh. "I don't think Hurky'll be playing any jitterbug music unless it swings back into style!"

Well, they _have _been around since the 1930s...

Suddenly, Scott Burkorini, a boy with spiky red hair and wearing a tuxedo, flew and hit the wall.

"What was that?" asked Goofy.

Riku then came and kicked Scott's butt out of the gym.

"And stay out!" said Riku angrily. "I'll teach you to call Ryo a caffeinated old lady!"

Donald gave Riku a dirty look.

"What?" asked Riku innocently. "Can't I kick some Burkorini butt?"

Suddenly, Sora flew to the wall and hit it, too.

"Owie..." moaned Sora. "Lousy Justin Baker! I'll show him!"

Then, he got back up and ran off to kick Justin's butt. Riku tagged along with him.

"Let me kick Old Man Baker's grandson from here to Hollow Bastion!" called Riku.

"And he's the keyblade master?" asked Donald.

"Yup!" said Goofy. He took another drink of punch.

"Hey, punch!" said Donald as he picked up a cup and poured some punch. He took a drink and immediately spat it out. "Poo! What did they put in this punch?"

"Garwsh, I dunno." said Goofy.

Donald gave him an evil look. "You spiked the punch, didn't you?" he demanded.

"What makes you think that?" asked Goofy.

Right when Goofy said that, the music stopped and the principal came on the stage to make an announcement.

"Hello Destiny Island Knights!" boomed the principal. "Welcome to homecoming 2005-2006! Let's make some noise!"

"YEAAAHHHHH!" cheered the kids in the gym.

"We are now going to announce the homecoming court!" said the principal as soon as the yelling and screaming stopped. He had four envelopes in his hand.

He announced the freshmen homecoming prince and princess, who were the most popular freshmen kids. Then, the sophomores.

"And the sophmore homecoming princess is..." said the principal as he opened an envelope and read the slip. "Ryo-oki!"

Ryo gasped and went to join the principal onstage while her friends cheered her on.

"The sophmore homecoming prince is..." said the principal as he read from the same slip of paper. "Riku Thompson!"

"Nice!" said Riku. He ran onstage with Ryo and the juniors who were the former homecoming prince and princess from last year put a crown and tiara on Riku and Ryo's heads.

After the court was announced, everyone resumed with the dance. Hurky played another slow song, and Riku and Ryo slow danced with their crown and tiara on their heads. Sora and Kairi also slow danced, and Alexa decided to sit this one out due to her shoes hurting her.

As Sora danced with Kairi, she began to look a little queasy. Sora noticed.

"Are you okay, Kairi?" asked Sora. "You look really sick."

"No, I'm fine, honest!" lied Kairi.

So, they continued to slow dance, until the song ended. Then, Kairi asked Sora if he could take her outside for a little fresh air. So, he did. They stood there, a few feet away from the door, just staring at the perfectly clear sky. Well, Sora was. He gazed at the stars glittering in the sky, while Kairi stood there, holding her stomach.

"Wow, the sky looks really pretty tonight..." said Sora daydreamily. He turned to Kairi. "Are you..."

Suddenly, Kairi threw up on Sora's tuxedo.

"Ew!" cried Sora.

"Ugh, I'm really, really sorry, Sora..." said Kairi weakly.

Sora took out the napkins he swiped from the dance and began to wipe off the barf from his tux.

"It's alright." said Sora as he wiped away. He handed Kairi a napkin and she wiped her mouth. "You want to go home?"

Kairi nodded. She handed Sora her cell phone, since Sora didn't have one, and called Kairi's mother to come get them. Then, he had to go inside and tell his friends that he was escorting Kairi home because she got sick.

Sora went up to Riku, Ryo, and Alexa, who were sitting in chairs.

"Whoa, what happened to your tux?" asked Ryo as soon as she took one look at Sora's tuxedo.

Sora sighed. "Kairi's got the stomach flu, so I'm taking her home." he explained.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear about Kairi." said Alexa. "Tell her I said for her to get well and take care."

"Will do." said Sora. Alexa always meant well for everyone."See ya later."

He walked out and right when he came out, Kairi's mother pulled into the parking lot. Kairi got in front with her mother while Sora sat in the back.

"I don't get it," said Kairi in a sickly voice. "I was feeling fine earlier."

"Well, the stomach flu comes just like that, sweetie." said Mrs. McCormick and snapped her fingers when she said, "Just like that."

They were all silent until Kairi's mother pulled into the driveway of Kairi's house, got out, and went inside. As Sora and Kairi walked to the door, Kairi whispered something.

"I'm sorry for ruining homecoming." she said.

"It's alright." said Sora. "There's always next year, and the year after that!"

Kairi looked and Sora and smiled a weak smile.

"You know what I just noticed about you?" she asked.

"What?" asked Sora.

"You're getting really tall." said Kairi. "You're now almost the same height as Hurky and Alexa, and they're both the same height and taller than me and Ryo!"

Sora grinned. He was glad to hear that. When he first met Hurky when searching for Riku's car, she was nearly a head taller than Sora. He was a little taller this year when he met Alexa.

They got into the house and Kairi immediately went upstairs. Then, Mrs. McCormick drove Sora home.

That was how the homecoming dance went. After Sora and Kairi left, a lot of kids fell in love with the spiked punch, and the principal noticed that kids were falling all over the place. Luckily, this was at midnight, and the dance was over. Riku, Ryo, Alexa, and Hurky went home right after. Thankfully, none of them drank the punch. Donald whacked Goofy with his wand and called him a dumbass for doing something a high school kid would normally do...

The homecoming dance finally came a week later. Sora and Riku both wore tuxedos while Ryo and Kairi both wore long pink gowns,only Alexa's had shiny sequins on it,and Ryo wore a rainbow-ish colored gown. Hurky wore what she normally wore, since she was dee-jay. 


	9. Stomach flu epidemic

Two days later, Kairi came back to school fine and dandy. Luckily, since it was the weekend, she didn't miss any school. All her friends called to wish her well and Ryo brought over a few remedies and Alexa made her soup from her home world. Sora said that after Kairi threw up on him, Chirpy finally flew out of his hair without laying eggs, but he still planned on growing it out to prevent any more birdy incidents.

Kairi felt like everything was back to normal, but she noticed in Mr. Stevens' class that Sora was unusually quiet, he was shivering, and his normally tanned skin was pale as a ghost. Right there, she was worried that he caught what she had.

"I can't believe they made you, of all people, homecoming prince, Thompson!" said Mr. Stevens as he shook his head and sipped on a soda.

Riku was still wearing his crown from the dance and grinned. "That's because of my charming good looks!" he joked as he tossed his silvery hair with his hand.

"Nah, you're not the most handsome man on the islands." said Mr. Stevens. "You know what the most handsome man on Destiny Islands had for breakfast this morning?"

Breakfast. That word made Sora feel a little nauseous. He didn't eat that morning because he felt sick.

"What, french toast and orange juice?" asked Riku.

"Nope!" replied Mr. Stevens. "English muffins and pancakes!"

"Uh...I don't get that." said Hurky.

"See the package of English muffins?" asked Kairi, pointing to the empty English muffin package and syrup packets. "And the syrup packets? Mr. Stevens is calling himself the most handsome man on the islands!"

This made Sora feel a little more nauseous.

Hurky wrinkled her nose. "Ew, syrup!" she said.

"What, you don't like syrup, Hurky?" asked Mr. Stevens with a laugh.

"No, because it tastes horrible, it's sticky, and it's messy!" said Hurky.

"Hey, you are so NOT the most handsome man on Destiny Islands!" said Riku. "But you're the coolest!"

Mr. Stevens chuckled. "I knew you'd admit _that_ sooner or later!" he said.

"Ugh..." moaned Sora. He felt the vomit in his stomach go up. He stood up and went to Mr. Stevens' desk. "Mr. Stevens? Can I go to the nurse?"

Mr. Stevens nodded. "Thompson! You go with Hart, in case something happens to him." he said in a serious tone as he wrote out a pass and handed it to Sora.

Riku stood up and walked Sora out of the room.

"What's up with Hart?" asked Mr. Stevens as soon as they left.

"Kairi threw up on Sora at homecoming and now we think he contracted it." explained Ryo.

"You did WHAT?" cried Mr. Stevens in a loud voice to Kairi. "Now why did you do that?"

"It was an accident!" said Kairi. "I couldn't help it! It was either that or everyone all around me, including Riku, Alexa, and Ryo!"

"If you were feeling sick, then why didn't you stay home from homecoming?" asked Mr. Stevens.

"Because I felt fine earlier!" said Kairi.

Meanwhile, Sora and Riku walked slowly in the halls to the nurse's office. Sora held his stomach and Riku walked beside him.

"I can't believe you caught the stomach flu." said Riku. "You had to be the one to take Kairi to homecoming. You should have let Burkorini take her, that way he could have been the one throwing up!"

Sora gave Riku a dirty look.

"Hey, chill!" said Riku with a laugh. "Come on, let's get to the nurse's. It'll be all a piece of cake!"

That's what did it. The word "cake". Sora ran to the nearest garbage can and threw up in it.

"Whoa!" said Riku as he threw his hands up in the air. "Didn't see that one coming."

Sora raised his head up from the garbage can and wiped his mouth.

Riku looked at hiscell phone for the time. "Not lunch yet?" he asked in a thoughtful voice. "I wonder what they're serving today? Lasagna? Or tacos?"

Sora leaned inside the garbage can and hurled once again. He lifted his head from the trash can again.

"Or chicken salad sandwiches?" asked Riku.

"Bleaaaccchhhhh!" hurled Sora into the garbage can.

"Or turkey and-" said Riku until Sora stepped away from the trash can and grabbed Riku's collar. Well, his yellow shirt didn't really have a collar, but the shirty part.

"Riku, if you name one more food, I'm going to barf on you!" he said.

"Alright!" said Riku. "Sheesh. Let's keep walking."

They began to walk. To Sora, the nurse's office seemed like a long way off. He felt like he wasn't going to make it on his own. He also felt like killing Riku if he made it out of this alive for mentioning food while suffering from flu-like symptoms.

"Ohhhhh..." moaned Sora.

"Are you gonna barf again?" asked Riku alarmingly.

"I don't...think I can...make it...to...the nurse..." said Sora weakly.

Finally, he passed out on the floor.

"Aw great, now I gotta pick him up and take him to the nurse!" whined Riku. "You see how lazy he is?"

He picked Sora up and walked to the nurse's office.

"Nurse, we have a problem!" said Riku.

"Oh dear..." said the nurse, a dark woman in a white coat, a button down blouse, white pants, and white shoes, who was sitting behind a desk. "Another one. Set him on that cot over there."

Riku laid Sora down on the cot while the nurse got up and ran some waterfrom the tap. It turned out to be a compress, and she set it on Sora's head. As soon as the cold, wet cloth touched Sora's forehead, he woke up.

"Did I make it to the nurse?" he asked weakly.

"Don't say a word." said the nurse as she stuck a thermometer under Sora's tongue.

"Sora? Riku? Is that you guys?" asked a familar, yet also a weak voice.

"Alexa?" asked Riku.

He walked over to the cot on the other side of the room and found Alexa lying there with a compress on her forehead.

"Don't tell me you got sick, too!" said Riku.

"I got here just in time." said Alexa. She pointed to the bathroom. "Soon as I got here, I threw up in the bathroom."

Sora's thermometer beeped. The nurse took it out. "One hundred point three." she said calmly. "Looks like you and Alexa are going home."

She went to her desk and picked up the phone. She called Alexa's mother, then Sora's house, where Ethan picked up.

"You know what, Alexa?" asked Sora. "I threw up in a garbage can."

Alexa laughed a small laugh.

"It didn't help with Riku naming food." said Sora. "How did you get sick?"

"I was near Kairi." replied Alexa.

The nurse put the phone down. "Sora? Alexa? Since you two live on the same street, Sora's mom will pick both of you up." she said.

Riku went back to Stevens' class and got Sora's stuff. As soon as he got back to the nurse's. Sora's mom was already there, and she took Sora and Alexa home.

The next day, Sora and Alexa were obviously absent, but Hurky was absent as well. Kairi explained that she called her and said she caught the bug.

"Well, it's just the three of us." said Riku at lunch that day.

"Mmm-hm."mumbled Kairi as she stabbed at some lettuce in her salad.

"How can you eat?" asked Ryo in disgust.

"Don't tell me you're sick, too!" said Riku.

"I think so." said Ryo.

Riku took off one of his gloves and put a hand on Ryo's forehead. "You're pretty warm." he said.

Ryo stood up and gathered her things. "I'll go to the nurse to be safe."

"As long as you don't go how Sora did yesterday." said Riku.

Ryo left the table, and called Riku on his cell right before lunch ended to tell him that she threw up and was getting sent home.

"This is all my fault." said Kairi. "I wish I never got sick and threw up on Sora."

Two days later, Sora, Alexa, Ryo, and Hurky were back at school again.

"How did you get better so fast?" asked Sora to Ryo.

"I took some of my own remedies, silly!" said Ryo happily.

"Hey, where's Riku?" asked Hurky.

"He got sick." said Kairi. "I mean, he didn't drive us to school today."

Everyone laughed...


	10. Riku has to get a job

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dance Dance Revolution or the songs mentioned here.**

**

* * *

**"Come on!" said Hurky frantically as she stepped on the blue and pink arrows of the Dance Dance Revolution platform, hoping she'd win against Riku. She and Riku were having a DDR dance-off at the arcade one November day. They were dancing to Love Love Sugar on standard mode. Hurky had just barely started dancing on standard recently, too. 

"Go Hurky go!" chanted Kairi, Alexa, and Sora.

"Hey, why aren't you people rooting for me?" whined Riku as he hopped around and stepped on arrows.

"I''ll root for you!" said Ryo. Suddenly, her pink t-shirt and blue jean outfit changed to a yellow and blue cheerleading outfit, like how Riku could change into his dark outfit in a snap. "You can do it Riku! YAY!" She jumped up and waved pom poms in the air.

The song ended and the final scores showed up.

"Ha!" panted Hurky. "I beat you!"

Riku was also panting from dancing so fast. "Yeah? Well, I'd go up against you, but I gotta get going." he said.

"Chicken!" said Kairi as she flapped her arms like a chicken. "Buck buck buck ba-gawk!"

"Shut up!" said Riku in denial.

"You just don't want to admit the fact that you actually lost something to Hurky." said Alexa sweetly.

"No, my mom wants me home." said Riku. He left the arcade, got into his car and drove off. He normally liked to take the freeway, but he was in no hurry to get home. Whenever his mother or father wanted to talk to him about something important, they always told Riku to be home as soon as possible. The last few times they did that was when Riku was thirteen and his voice hadn't changed yet, and he had to take his razor scooter all the way home from Sora's house just to hear his parents talk to him about "becoming a man" and how his body and his voice would change. He had already learned about that in school a few days earlier at the time. Then they announced to him that Rep was going off to boarding school since they tested his I.Q. and it was a high 196. Riku's was only 99, so he remained on the islands in regular school.

He pulled into his driveway, got out, and locked the car up. He walked inside his house to find his parents sitting in the living room on the couch, just waiting for Riku.

"Oh, hi Riku!" said Mrs Thompson. "We just wanted to talk to you about-"

"Let me guess." interupted Riku. "We're going to become vegetarians like Rep so he doesn't feel different that we're eating meat and not him?"

"Um, no..." said Mr. Thompson, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "We're here to talk to you about your car. You may have paid for the rims and the paint job, but we're the ones making payments for the car and the gas. We also gave you the money for the rims and paint job."

Well, Riku's car was 6000 munny a month ($600) and it was still new. It was also expensive, since it was an Escalade (I do not own the Escalade and its name). And the gas tank was big.

"However," continued Riku's mom. "We can't pay for the gas all the time. Riku, we think you should get a job to make things a little easier for all of us. You are old enough to get a job."

"No I'm not!" protested Riku.

"Riku, we know how old you are. You're sixteen." said Riku's dad. "It won't be for long. We know it will take some time from you spending time withyour friends. You can have money to spend on gas and other stuff. We'll still make the car payments, since it was our birthday gift to you, but you have responsibilities."

Mrs. Thompson nodded. "You can even take Ryo out!" she said.

"Ryo is not my girlfriend!" said Riku. "She's my friend and she likes to follow me wherever I go!"

"Well, dear, just do it for me." said Mrs. Thompson as she put a hand on Riku's shoulder and stared into Riku's eyes with her green eyes. That's where he and Rep got the green eyes. Their dad had gray eyes.

"Alright, for you, Mom." said Riku after a long silence. He bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Riku, are you growing a beard?" asked Mrs. Thompson. "Because your face feels a little whiskery!"

Riku sighed annoyingly. He then went upstairs to go play some video games in his room.

The next day at lunch, Riku made his announcement.

"My parents are making me get a job." said Riku.

"Hey, that's awesome!" said Kairi.

"Yay, Riku's going to work so he can-" said Ryo until Riku cut her off.

"-Take you out? No way. My parents said for me to use my money for gas and other important stuff." said Riku.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys." said Hurky. "I got a job!"

"You did?" asked Ryo. "Congrats!"

"Thanks!" said Hurky with a grin. "It was Selphie who helped me get the job. It's at her dad's smoothie shop!"

Tilmitt's Smoothie Shop was one of the most popular hangouts on Destiny Islands. They were known for making exceptional smoothies, especially the tropical smoothie with almost every kind of tropical fruit grown on the islands, except for the paopu fruit, and the paopu smoothie, which was really popular during valentine's. It got tons of positive reviews from numerous newspapers and magazines on and abroad Destiny Islands. The only negative review it got was from Ansem's _A the Magazine _restaurant review and Ansem said the smoothies tasted like flat soda and expired whipped cream.

"Any more openings?" asked Riku.

Hurky shook her head. "I got the last opening!"

"DANGIT!" said Riku as he pounded his fists on the table. "I guess I gotta find a different job."

Ryo put her hand on Riku's shoulder. "I'll gladly help you get a job!" she said.

"Hmmm..." said Riku thoughtfully. "Well, people really like you, so they'll definitely let you hook me up with a job!"

Ryo smiled a big huge smile.

"So when do you start looking?" asked Sora.

"I was planning on starting at least tomorrow." said Riku thoughtfully as he bit into his cheeseburger. "Since it's the weekend."

"Then that gives me some time to call some of my friends who own businesses!" said Ryo.

"They have to be on the islands!" said Riku. "You know a lot of people from other worlds!"

"Relax, they're on the islands." Ryo said in a reassuring voice.

The next day, Saturday, Riku tried to sleep in, but at 7:00, his cell phone rang. Riku had a customized ringtone for when all his friends called. When Sora called, System of a Down's Sugar would play, when Kairi called, Gwen Stefani's Rich Girl would play, when Hurky called, Green Day's Boulevard of Broken Dreams played, when Alexa called, Green Day's Holiday would play, but when Ryo called, however, the music that played when Death showed up would play. And that's how Riku knew Ryo called.

Riku tried to sleep in through the rings, but they kept ringing and ringing.

"Aw, why did ya hafta call now?" asked Riku sleepily as he rolled over and picked up his cell phone next to his alarm clock on the nightstand. He flipped it open. "Talk to me."

"Riku, were you asleep?" asked Ryo.

"I was." answered Riku as he brushed back some of his messy pillow headed hair from his face.

"Well, sorry I woke you, but we need to go get you a job!" said Ryo promtly.

"I know, but couldn't you wait until at least ten?" asked Riku grumpily. "You know never to disturb me before ten on weekends and it's seven!"

"I know and I wish I could, but one of my friends called and said that they had a job for you already lined up." said Ryo.

"What job is it?" asked Riku, now sounding more awake and sitting up.

"A job at a shoe store." said Ryo.

"Shoe store?" asked Riku disappointedly. "Alright, if it's for the money."

"Great!" said Ryo. "I'm coming right over!"

"Can you give me some time to get dressed?" asked Riku. "I don't think they'll hire me if I'm wearing pajama bottoms."

"Then I'll be over in half an hour." said Ryo. Then, she hung up.

Riku flipped his cell phone shut and plopped back on his pillows. "Awwwww man!" he whined.

So, he got dressed, ate breakfast, and went outside just in time to find Ryo walking up to his doorstep.

"Are you ready to take on your new job?" asked Ryo.

"No." muttered Riku.

"What was that?" asked Ryo.

"I said yes!" lied Riku.

"I thought so." said Ryo. "Come now! We must go to The Flapping Shoe store in the mall!"

They got in Riku's car and drove to the mall and walked into The Flapping Shoe store. Riku didn't know why the owner called it The Flapping Shoe store. When they got there, they found a middle-aged woman with brown hair pulled back into a bun and wearing a burgundy colored business suit waiting for them.

"Hi, Ryo!" she said. "Is this the fine gentleman you told me about?"

"Yup!" said Ryo. She gestured a hand towards Riku, who was standing next to her. "This is Riku Thompson. He is the one looking for a job."

"Ah, yes." said the woman. She turned to Riku. "Aren't you friends with that boy who buys the tacky yellow shoes in size 9?"

"I guess." replied Riku. "And you're referring to my friend, Sora Hart."

The woman laughed. "My name isKaren Binglestonand I run the Destiny Islands branch of the Flapping Shoe. Are you ready to enter the work force today, Mr. Thompson?"

"I guess." replied Riku glumly.

"Great! You can start right now!" said Ms. Bingleston. "Do you like to help people?"

"Not really, but I'll give it a shot." said Riku.

"Alright, then just stock the shoes people leave all over the store and if anyone needs help trying on shoes, please help them." said Ms. Bingleston. "Are we clear?"

"Yes ma'am." said Riku.

"Well, Riku, I just remembered that I needed a few things from the stores, so I'll just hang around." said Ryo.

"Knock yourself out." said Riku.

So, Ryo left the store and Ms. Bingleston went to her office to file paperwork. Riku began to restock the shoes scattered all over the store. As Riku put the shoes on the shelves, he came across the big yellow shoes known as Sora's clown shoes and Kairi's purple and white slip-on shoes.

_Hey, Kairi said she bought her shoes at The Mango Republic. Must be rejects, _thought Riku.

Meanwhile, Sora, Kairi, Hurky, and Alexa went out fishing in the ocean. Kairi came up with the idea because Alexa and Hurky are from worlds that had no beaches. Hurky was born in Wonderland, moved to Balamb for five years, back to Wonderland and got her parents permission to live on the islands by herself. Alexa was from Twilight Town and moved here with her family. Twilight Town was a city, so no beaches there. So, they wanted to learn how to fish.

"Leave it to the pro!" said Sora as he and Kairi rowed the boat to the middle of the choppy but clear ocean waters. "I can catch some good fish and do it while sleeping!"

Kairi scoffed. "Sora, all you ever do when we go fishing is sleep." she said irritatedly. She turned to Hurky and Alexa. "Once, me, him, and Riku went fishing and Sora fell asleep without putting on sunscreen and was sunburnt all over! He looked like a tomato for a week!"

All three girls laughed.

"Hey, shut up!" said Sora.

"This looks like a good spot." commented Kairi, ignoring Sora. "Let's stop here."

They put the paddles in the boat and pulled out their fishing rods.

"Now all you have to do is put a worm on the hook, like so." explained Kairi as she put a worm on her fishing hook. She wasn't squeamish about worms. She used to eat them when she was four. "Then throw back the line and just wait for the fish to come."

She threw back her fishing line and so did everyone else. Then, they waited...and waited...and waited. Finally, Sora sighed, tied his fishing rod to his shoe, laid back, dangled his shoe off the boat, and fell asleep.

"This is what he did last time." Kairi said with a sigh.

"Let him get baked like a potato!" said Alexa jokingly.

The three sat and waited for fish to come. Finally, Hurky's hook went down.

"Ooh, I caught one!" said Hurky excitedly as she reeled back her fish. She pulled the line and attached to the hook was a medium sized fish.

"Wow!" said Kairi. "That looks good enough to eat for lunch!"

Hurky grinned. She put the fish in the cooler, put another worm on the hook, pulled her line back, and it was back in the water.

Two more hours passed by. Kairi caught three fish, Alexa caught five fish, and Hurky caught two more fish. Sora didn't catch any.

"It's almost lunchtime." said Kairi as she put her fishing rod down in the boat. She picked up a stick and poked Sora with it. "Sora, you lazy bum! Wake up!"

"Zzz...huh?" asked Sora as he jerked up, now awake. He saw the girls. "Oh, catch any fish?"

"Yeah, but you caught nothing!" said Alexa.

"For your informa-whoa!" said Sora until his shoe almost came off his foot. He took the fishing rod from his shoe and tried to reel in his fish. "I got something! And it's big!"

"It better not be a boot!" said Hurky.

"You can clearly see there are no boots here." Sora said as he pulled. "Come on fishy!"

He pulled really hard, until the fishing rod was ready to break. Finally, this huge fish flew out of the water, off Sora's fishing line, and into another boat.

"HEY!" cried Sora. He turned to the boat where the fish landed."I believe that fish is mine!"

"Well, it got into my boat!" said a familiar voice. It was a guy wearing a blue polo shirt, pants, loafers, and a fishing hat. He took off his fishing hat and turned out to be...

"Mr. Stevens?" cried Sora, Kairi, Hurky, and Alexa at the same time.

"That's right!" said Mr. Stevens in a proud sounding voice.

"You fish?" asked Hurky.

"My second favorite thing to do!" said Mr. Stevens triumphantly. "Besides golf! I come here every Saturday there's not a golf meet to fish."

"Give me my fish back, Mr. Stevens!" said Sora as he put one foot on the edge of the boat, which caused it to rock.

"Whoooaaa, Sora, put your foot back in the boat before we fall out!" cried Kairi.

"Not until I get my fish!" said Sora sternly.

He began to put his foot back in the boat, but then he tripped, causing the boat to turn over and him, Hurky, Kairi, and Alexa to fall out of the boat and into the water.

"Nice going, Sora!" said Alexa as she and everyone else (except Mr. Stevens) floated in the water.

Kairi whacked Sora upside the head.

"Whoops, look at the time!" said Mr. Stevens as he looked at his watch. "I better get going! I shall see you in class on Monday! So long, suckas!"

He pulled the string on his motorized boat and sped off.

"I'll get even if it's the last thing I do, Stevens!" called Sora.

Back at The Flapping Shoe Store, Riku was putting a lid on a box of shoes he helped a kid try on when he heard a female voice.

"Um, excuse me?" she asked.

Riku turned around to find a girl his age with light brown hair, blue eyes, and in all pink. Pink shirt, pink skirt, and pink flip flops.

"Can I help you, gorgeous?" asked Riku with a smile.

"Do you carry the slip on shoes with the designs?" she asked with a giggle.

Riku was lucky. He was justrestocking those shoes. "Um, they're over there, by the skateboard shoe display." he answered in a serious voice.

"Thank you very much." said the girl. Then, she trotted off.

Riku began to hum the Laffy Taffy song to himself and restock shoes again.

_Hmm. I'm actually starting to like this job. It'll be a piece of cake! _thought Riku.

Right when Riku said that in his head, Cinderella's stepmother and her stepsisters walked right in. Cinderella was nowhere to be seen.

"Good afternoon, chap." said the stepmother. "I'm looking for a pair of purple dress shoes, designated for a ball, size 6 and a half."

"Alright, I know we carry those, so let me get a pair for you." said Riku.

He walked to the back of the store and got a pair of size 6 and a half purple high heels. He came back and handed them to the wicked stepmother, who then took the shoes and tried to squeeze them on her big feet, but with no such luck.

"Goodness." she said in a solemn voice. "My feet must have grown a little bit. Do you carry a size 7?"

Riku said yes, so he went and gota bigger pair of the same shoes. They also didn't fit her. They kept doing this until they got to size 11 when Riku began to get annoyed with the wicked stepmother.

"Hmm, maybe try a size 12." suggested Cinderella's stepmother.

"Look, lady." said Riku sourly. "You've tried every size possible for the women's sizes! Your feet are just way,WAYtoo big! Either try a men's size or go to a store specializing in freaks like you who have big feet!"

Cinderella's stepmother scoffed. "Is this how you treat your mother?" she asked.

"No, she's the only old lady I respect!" said Riku. Actually, his mother wasn't that old. She was only 43.

"You sir, just lost yourself a customer!" said The stepmother. "Come now, girls!"

Cinderella's stepsisters put their big butts in the air and walked off with their mother out of the store.

After that, Riku was in a bad mood all day, so he ended up getting fired by the end of the day and was paid only 3000 munny for the work he did...

* * *

**Hurky: Whoa, this was a pretty long chapter. Sorry for not updating. I haven't been on the computer because I had finals. I would like to thank Ryo for the shoe store idea. Laters!**


	11. Here comes the Burrito Eating Owl!

The next day, Ryo got Riku another job lined up for him. Since Destiny Islands is also a tourist attraction with about five resorts throughout the world, their main import is tourists. So, many of the Destiny Islands residents under the age of 30 were employed due to tourism. Ryo knew a major tour bus owner and got Riku a job as a tour guide.

Riku and Ryo walked into the building of the tour bus company.

"Now Mr. Thompson." said the manager, Mr. Cleates, a big, beefy man with a few wisps of hair on his bald head and wore a suit and tie. "I know you can't drive a bus yet. You've probably got your license a while ago, am I right? And do you know where all the tourist attractions of the islands are and at least some of their history?"

Riku nodded.

"Well, the least I can do for you is let you be the guy with the mic." said Mr. Cleates. "Can you do it?"

"I sure can!" said Riku. "When do I start?"

"How about now?" asked Mr. Cleates. He picked up an outfit consisting of a blue buttony shirt, black pants, a black tie, and shiny black shoes. "First, you have to put on this suit!"

"What?" cried Riku. "A suit? There is absolutely no way that I'm going to put on a-"

Ryo gave Riku a stern look and he shut his mouth.

"Fine." said Riku, taking the suit.

He put on the suit and joined the bus driver, whose name was Sam, and got on the bus. Ryo waved goodbye.

"Goodbye, my sweet little hunny bear!" yelled Ryo as the bus drove off.

Sam drove for about two and a half miles until he got to the museum and picked up a bunch of people wearing hawaiian flowered shirts, bermuda shorts, sandals with or without socks, visors, and sunglasses. Most of them lugged cameras around.

"This is your cue, kid." said Sam as he shut the door to the bus and everyone else was seated.

Riku took a deep breath, let it out, and picked up the mic.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen!" began Riku. "Today we're going to have a brief tour of Destiny Islands. Are we ready?"

"YES!" yelled everyone on the bus excitedly.

"Then let's go!" said Riku.

The bus began to move again, at normal speed.

"How many of you people would like to see the crystal clear waters Destiny Islands has to offer?" asked Riku. "Because if you look to your right, you'll see them!"

All the tourists turned their heads to find the sea water stretching from here on there.

"Oooooohhhh." they all said in awe.

The bus began to get slower. Riku looked out the window and recognized this part of the islands as where the celebrities lived. A lot of movies were shot on Destiny Islands, so they all bought houses there to save money on hotels and other lodging.

"This is the home of London Pillstone, the hotel heiress that's really stuck up!" began Riku as the bus crawled at a snail's pace in front of an enormous house with a large driveway, with a big fountain gushing out water. It all stood behind humongous gates that gleamed in the sunlight.

"Wow..." said an old guy as he took a picture with his digital camera.

A few hours later,at Sora's house, Alexa, Kairi, and Hurky were hanging out with Sora in his room, where he kept his PS2 and his TV. They were all playing Tekken 5 (great game, but I do not own Tekken. Just my own copies of the games). It was Alexa vs. Sora.

"Come on come on come on!" cried Sora as he repeatedly pressed buttons. "Don't let Alexa kick my butt, Hworang!"

Alexa laughed. "There's no stopping Christie and her break-dancing moves!" she said.

"Hwaaaa!" cried Hworang in the game as Christie tripped him.

"Christie Montiero, wins!" said the voice.

Sora tossed to controller to Hurky. "Here, you play." he said.

"Sweet." said Hurky as she stood up from Sora's bed. "Lemme have the chair!"

"No way, this chair's comfy!" said Sora as he sat in the big, cushy computer chair that he "borrowed" from his dad's office downstairs.

"Get of the chairvoluntarily or I'll make you off!" said Hurky.

Sora crossed his legs and leaned back in the chair. "I'd like to see you try-whoooaaaaa!" he said until Hurky took the chair from behind Sora and pushed him out of it and onto the floor. "Okay, you win!"

Hurky sat down in the chair, stuck her tongue out at Sora and picked Ling Xiaoyu to kick Alexa's butt.

"So where's Riku, Alexa?" asked Kairi, taking some barbecue potato chips from a bowl and munched on them.

"I lined a job up for Riku at the tour bus company." explained Ryo. "He didn't like the fact that he had to put on a suit, but he gets to see the islands and yell into a mic. They pay some good money!"

"Riku loves to yell and loves money." said Kairi. "This job should be suitable for-"

Suddenly, there was the sound of the front door slamming and footsteps pounding up the stairs. Then, Riku burst into the room and plopped himself on Sora's bed.

"Riku, what are you doing here?" asked Ryo. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I got fired!" said Riku.

"What?" cried Ryo. "But why?"

"Because they claim that I offended a big time Schooly Award fan by saying that all the Omayer nominated movies sucked because they were boring, none of them were comedies, and they were all stupid and had no plots! " explained Riku. "That was when we passed by a section of the islands where they filmed Gagillion Munny Toddler. Then I kept pointing out all the places where people got mugged and even murdered! They said that I almost gave an old hag a heart attack! I was just joking around! What part of 'I'm just kidding' don't old people get? Man, I hate old people! This is why Old Man Baker is my worst nightmare!"

"Did you make any cash off this job?" asked Sora.

"1050 munny." said Riku in a disappointed voice. "A lot less than what I made yesterday at the Flapping Shoe."

"You only worked there for three hours and you worked at the Flapping Shoe for an entire day." said Alexa as she used the helicopter kick on Hurky's character.

Riku plopped the rest of his body on Sora's pillows and sighed. He was silent. The only sounds were of Hurky and Alexa hitting buttons and Sora and Kairi crunching on potato chips. Finally, after about five minutes, Riku spoke.

"Hey, who wants Mexican food?" asked Riku.

"Ooh, I do!" said Sora. "I'm starving!"

"After eating all of the potato chips?" asked Kairi, with her eyes widened. "How can you be starving?"

Then everyone heard her stomach growl. She blushed.

"Uh, I guess the chips were appetizers..." said Kairi with a giggle. "Besides, all I ate before I came were a pack of Starbursts."

Hurky and Alexa put down the controllers and Hurky shut off the PS2.

"Let's go!" said Hurky.

So, they all went to the burrito restaurant and since it was a nice day outside, with only a few puffy white clouds in the sky, everyone decided to eat outside.

"Man, this place is awesome." said Hurky, munching on nachos with a huge mound of guacamole, cheese, and sour cream on them.

"Not as awesome as El Crazy Loco Burrito in space." said Riku, unwrapping his chili relleno burrito.

"They do really good because a lot of people on gummi ships need a pit stop and a place to sit down and eat." said Ryo.

"True, but the service sucks!" said Riku. "That stupid guy at the drive thru keeps annoying me with 'and then?' and I either have to beat him or the box up."

He picked up his burrito and was about to take a bite out of it when an owl swooped down and perched itself next to Riku.

"OMG, it's an owl!" exclaimed Alexa.

"What's it doing out in broad daylight?" asked Sora.

"It's a non-nocturnal owl," explained Ryo, taking out a random textbook from her bag and opening it to page 456. "They are known to sleep in the night and hunt at day! They are also known to live on Destiny Islands and Wonderland!" She slammed her book shut. "Isn't it good to know stuff?"

"YEAH, BECAUSE KNOWLEDGE IS POWER!" yelled everyone eating outside. (I got that off Family Guy. I just had to throw that in there, lol!)

Riku turned to the owl. It flew off the table and into a little palm tree. Riku walked up to it with his burrito in his hands.

"Hey, Mr. Owl." said Riku.

"Yoink!" said the owl, taking the burrito out of Riku's hands with its talons.

"HEY!" cried Riku angrily.

"A one!" said the owl, taking a bite out of the burrito.

"Give that back!" cried Riku.

"A two!" continued the owl, taking another bite.

"Come on!" whined Riku.

"A three!" said the owl as it took yet another savory bite of the burrito.

"You're mean!" said Riku.

"A fourfivesixseveneightnineteneleventwelve!" said the owl as he took numerous bites of the burrito until it was all gone.

"You're a jerk, you know that?" asked Riku.

"Hoo hoo hooooo!" laughed the owl as it flew away.

"Damn you Burrito Eating Owl!" yelled Riku, shaking his fistas the owl flew into the sky.

Sora, Kairi, Hurky, Alexa, and Ryo just stared at Riku and then to the owl.

"That was weird." said Hurky.

Riku went to his seat and sat back down.

"I loved that burrito." said Riku sadly.

"Here's a thought: order another one!" said Kairi.

"No way!" said Riku.

Sorathought in silence for a minute. Then, a light bulb flashed over his head...**(Hurky: wait, a light bulb? I thought those only existed in cartoons and not fanfics! Oh well. I'm the authoress and I can make anything happen! BWA HA HA HA HA HA! Riku: Just get back to the story!)**

"What is it?" asked Ryo.

"How about Riku gets another burrito?" suggested Sora.

"Good idea!" said Riku. He stood up, and went back inside the restaurant.

Kairi's jaw dropped open.

"What, you're trying to make your mouth big enough to eat one of those Ultimate Burritos?" asked Sora stupidly.

"Why is is it that Riku doesn't listen to a word I say yet he listens to you?" asked Kairi.

"I dunno. He's my best friend." said Sora.

"Hello?" cried Kairi. "He's my best friend, too!"

"Yeah, but I've been friends with Riku longer than you've been alive!" said Sora.

"What are you talking about?" cried Kairi. "We're the same age!"

"Not really. My mom took me to meet Riku and Rep when I was only a week old." began Sora. "You're only five months younger than me, so you weren't even born yet when I met Riku. You met him when I was eight and he was nine, and you were about to turn eight but you were still seven and a half, so-"

"SORA, SHUT UP!" yelled Hurky. "Nobody cares how long you've known Riku!"

Sora looked at his watch. "I better get going. I'll see you all later, okay?" he asked.

He got up and walked off.

"I just don't understand Sora." said Kairi with a sigh. "One minute, he could be a sweet guy with a good heart, but then the next minute, he could be a totally obnoxious jerk who I can't stand to be around with!"

"Then it's a fact!" said Alexa. "You like Sora, don't you?"

"What?" cried Kairi. "No I don't!"

"Yes you do!" said Hurky. "See? You're blushing!"

"Am not!" denied Kairi, with her face turning red. "You know that someone with hair like mine has pink skin, so it makes me look like I'm blushing! I even have freckles!" She did have a few freckles, but not a lot.

"Your freckles are blending in with your face." pointed out Ryo.

"Believe what you want, Kairi." said Hurky. "You have a crush on Sora!"

"NO I DON'T!" cried Kairi, standing up and pounding her fists on the table. "I think I have a turkey in the oven at my house! I better go!"

She sped off in a cloud of smoke, cartoon style.

"Wow, she must like Sora." said Hurky with a grin on her face.

Riku walked out of the restaurant with not only another burrito in his hands, but also a smile on his face.

"What's with you?" asked Hurky. "You found that owl and killed it?"

"No, I wish I could do that," said Riku. "But the manager in there hired me!"

"That's great!" said Ryo. She wrapped her arms around Riku in a hug. "You found a job on your own!"

"They said I can start tomorrow after school!" said Riku excitedly.

So, Riku worked at the restaurant for three days, but ended up getting fired when he kept unknowingly making burritos for himself and eating them, ate a four day supply of cheese plus a two day supply of jalapenos, and ran around the restaurant, chasing the Burrito Eating Owl that flew inside and messing up the place at the same time. He was very disappointed in losing that job. He vowed to never come back again for at least six months.

After hearing about Riku's job loss, Ryo got Riku a job at a sushi restarant. It turned out to be a disaster, because Riku was forced to put on a fish suit and hand out fliers to people walking outside the restaurant. To make the job more fun, Riku hopped around, yelling "I AM A SUSHI FISH! FEAR MY WRATH OF MY KUNG-FOO! HIYAAA!" in an Asian accent. He also did kung-fu moves. However, he got fired when he "accidentally" punched people he knew and didn't like and called people names.

He hopped home, still in the fish suit the day he got fired. He couldn't walk in the suit because there weren't any pant legs made on the suit. He hopped into the living room, where his mom was sitting on the couch and reading a magazine with Daisy, their cat, curled up next to her.

"I'm home." said Riku.

"Hi, sweetie." said Mrs. Thompson, not looking up from her magazine.

"I got fired again." spoke up Riku, hopping to the couch and sitting down. Daisy freaked when she saw Riku in a fish suit and ran off, with her tail all poofy.

"You know, Riku, it won't look good on your resume when it says that you got fired four times." said Riku's mom. She finally looked up and got a good look at her son in a fish suit. "AHH! Was _that_ your job?"

Riku nodded.

"Well your father and I didn't expect you to stoop _this _low!" said Riku's mom.

"Hey, anything to make cash." said Riku.

"I'm sure you'll find a job you like." said Mrs. Thompson.

Riku sighed. He didn't think he'd ever get a decent job he liked...


	12. The student vs teacher basketball match

**Hurky: Hey, guys! Sorry for the long delay. Had tons of school related stuff and trying to play KH2. Still haven't won it yet.**

**Sora: Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

A few months later, in February, things had changed. Sora had started to wear the black clothes from KH2 and his voice was changing. Riku's quest for a job that he actually liked finally ended when he got a job at the Destiny Buster Video Store, where he actually enjoyed the work and kept the job. 

Right after Valentine's Day, an announcement went up that there was to be a student vs. teacher basketball game to be held at lunch the coming Friday. Sora took this as an opportunity to get even with Mr. Stevens for taking that big fish he reeled in that one day.

Sora slammed the flier down on Stevens' desk the Monday before the match. Stevens looked at the words on the flier and then he looked up at Sora.

"What's this?" demanded Stevens.

"Remember that one day when I caught that big fish that ended up in your boat?" squeaked Sora in his changing voice.

"Yup. Cooked it up and ate it for dinner that very night!" joked Stevens as he patted his big, round stomach. "My wife and I made fish tacos! Very tasty!"

"Fish tacos?" asked Riku wistfully. "Nice."

That's Riku for ya. He loves everything about Mexican food.

"Well, I'm gonna get even," said Sora. "You, me, basketball court, Friday. You in?"

"Now you know I play golf, not basketball!" said Stevens.

"What are you, a chicken?" teased Riku. "Because the most handsomest man on Destiny Islands shouldn't be a chicken! It should be me! A non-chicken!"

Hurky and Kairi rolled their eyes at Riku's comment.

"Alright, I'm in!" said Stevens. "Who'll your teammates be?"

"Riku and Kairi!" spoke up Sora.

"Hell yeah!" said Riku. "I'm in!"

"Sora, I suck at playing basketball!" whined Kairi.

"Fine then, Hurky, you be on my team!" said Sora.

"Alright." said Hurky.

"Ooh, with Hurky on the team, things will get more interesting!" said Stevens with a smirk on his face. "I'll get Goofy and Mr. Ward on the team, too!"

"Not Mr. Ward!" cried Hurky. Stevens knew how much Hurky hated Ward.

Mr. Stevens chuckled. "Now he ain't so bad once you get to know him!" he said.

"And that'll be in a million years!" said Hurky.

Suddenly, the door swung open and in walked Mr. Ward.

"WTF?" cried Hurky.

"HEY!" yelled Stevens. "Choice of language."

"Sorry." Hurky said apologetically.

"Did I hear someone mention my name and a basketball match against Hurky Dermott?" asked Mr. Ward, sipping on his coffee mug that said _The Greatest Economics Teacher on Destiny Islands._

"You sure did!" said Riku, grabbing Hurky and shoving her in front of him and Mr. Ward. "Me, Sora, Hurky and I are going to go up against you, Mr. Stevens, and Goofy in the student vs. teacher basketball game on Friday!"

"RIKU!" cried Hurky.

Riku laughed and went to his seat.

Mr. Ward put a hand on his goateed chin. "Hmm..." he said. "Hurky, I'll make a deal with you. If you win the game, I will give you five extra credit points. However, if you lose, I will take off five points. How does that sound?"

"I'll do it!" said Hurky, without even thinking.

"You are aware that you already have a bad grade in there, right, Hurky?" asked Ryo.

"Yeah I know." said Hurky. "I'm willing to take that risk."

"You're one crazy person, Hurk." said Sora with a laugh, slapping Hurky on the back.

"Well duh!" said Hurky. "My second grade teacher actually told my mom that she thought I was so crazy, I should have been carted off to a mental institution the day I was born!"

"Are you serious?" asked Kairi.

"Yeah. My teacher hated me and called me Teri!" said Hurky.

"But your name's not Teri!" said Alexa.

"I know, it's my older sister's name!" said Hurky.

Friday came, and so did lunch for that matter. Sora, Riku, and Hurky changed into basketball shorts and t-shirts, while Ward and Stevens wore their regular clothes. Goofy, on the other hand, wore a 1970s style basketball outfit and had a poofy afro wig on his head.

"WTF?" asked Kairi with a laugh as soon as she saw Goofy saunter to the basketball court of the gym.

"I was a star basketball player when I was in college!" said Goofy..

"You went to college?" asked Alexa.

"Yup!" said Goofy. "I scored a high record in every game I played in the 7 years I went to Disney University!"

"Man, what happened to you?" asked Hurky. "You drink and you're stuck teaching high school English."

She, Ryo, Alexa, and Kairi laughed.

"Alright!" said a PE teacher, who was the referee. "All players, students and teachers over here!"

Sora, Riku, Hurky, Goofy, Mr. Stevens, and Mr. Ward walked over to the ref.

"So it's Sora Hart, Riku Thompson and Hurky Dermott vs. Mr. Dogg, Mr. Stevens, and Mr. Ward!" said the ref, spinning a basketball on a finger. "Whoever wins the most points in ten minutes wins! Now everyone get ready!"

Sora turned to Riku and Hurky. "Alright, let's take them down!" he said.

"Yeah!" said Riku. He turned to Hurky and saw that she looked worried. "What's the matter with you?"

Hurky looked up. "Oh, I'm just scared that we're going to lose and I'll get an even lower grade in economics than what I already have." she answered.

Sora put his arm around Hurky and grinned. "Relax, Hurky!" he said. "You're on the best basketball team on Destiny Islands!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Riku. "We're not a real basketball team!"

"We're still a basketball team." Sora pointed out. "Still, we'll be able to stop them, no matter what!"

"But if we lose, then it's goodbye graduation for me!" whined Hurky.

"Sucks for you!" said Riku.

"RIKU!" snapped Sora. "Don't make Hurky feel worse!"

"Alright, you guys all ready?" yelled the ref.

"Yes." chorused the players.

The ref put the whistle in his mouth, held up the basketball with one hand, tossed it into the air, and blew into his whistle. The game was officially on.

Riku immediately grabbed the basketball and dribbled it. Mr. Ward tried to snatch it away from him, but then Riku threw the ball over to Sora, who caught it and dribbled it. Ward and Stevens then charged for Sora. He looked around for Hurky or Riku.

"Over here, Sora!" called Hurky from next to the basket.

Sora threw the ball over to Hurky, who caught it and tossed it into the basket. The ref blew his whistle.

"1 point for the students!" he called.

"YES!" cheered Sora as he, Hurky, and Riku slapped high fives.

"Yay!" yelled Kairi, Ryo, and Alexa from the sidelines.

"Don't be so sure you're going to win!" said Stevens. "We still have about nine minutes! A lot can happen in nine minutes!"

"So what?" asked Riku. "We're still better than you, losers!"

The game began once again and the ref tossed the ball. This time, the teachers managed to snag the ball and immediately toss the ball into the hoop. After about six more minutes, the students scored four more points while the teachers scored only three. Goofy now had the ball and Hurky, Sora, and Riku were charging after him.

"Garwsh, I dunno what do to with this ball-thing!" yelped Goofy frantically.

"Throw it to me, Goofy!" yelled Stevens as he ran behind Sora.

"Or me!" yelled Ward.

"Duh...garwsh." said Goofy.

Sora took this as a perfect opportunity to trick Goofy.

"Hey Goofy, we're friends, right?" asked Sora. "So how about passing _me_ the ball?"

"Okay!" Goofy said almost immediately and tossed the ball to Sora. Stevens and Ward stood there with their mouths wide open in shock.

"You-you actually..._fell_ for that pip-squeak's trick?" asked Ward.

"Hey, I heard that!" called Sora from the basket, where he had tossed the ball.

"You're pathetic!" said Ward, taking Goofy's wig off his head.

"Hey!" cried Goofy, putting his hands on his head. "That was my lucky wig!"

"Not anymore it isn't!" said Ward, tossing the wig.

Sora dribbled the ball while running all the way to his basket and tossing it in there without even having the ball touch the rim.

"Time's up!" yelled the ref. "Students win!"

"Hell yeah!" yelled Riku.

"I get the extra credit points, Ward!" said Hurky.

"This ain't over, yet!" said Ward. Then, he lowered his voice. "I'll continue to put your grades down if it's the last thing I do!"

"What?" asked Hurky, who didn't hear what Ward said.

"I said great game, Dermott!" said Ward.

"Okay!" said Hurky, totally oblivious to what Ward had said.

Sora ran over to Kairi and the other girls. "Man, that was amazing." he said. "Maybe I should join the basketball team next year!"

"I say go for it!" said Alexa. "Everyone has to do something they like, am I right?"

"Yup." said Sora, opening his bottle of Gatorade and taking a long drink.

"You'd look great if you played basketball for the school." said Kairi,picturing Sora wearing the school's basketball uniform. "It's good exercise!"

"Are you calling me fat?" joked Sora. "Nah, I'm just kidding."

* * *

**Hurky: Okay. Now I'm stuck. I know this chapter kinda sucked. **

**Sora: I don't think so. You did okay.**

**Riku: Review or a robot chicken loses its soul!**

**Hurky and Sora: (roll eyes)**


	13. Sora tries out and Hurky worries

**Hurky: OMFG!! I am so sorry for not updating!!**

**Riku: For six months...literally!!**

**Hurky: Shut up, Riku. I had writer's block BIG time on this one. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: This is a reminder. Hurky doesn't own KH and the TV show Yo Momma.**

* * *

Three months later, in May, Hurky's teachers all announced that there would be a High School Exit Exam in just a few days. It was an ultimate test that was taken all over the universe by the seniors to determine their fates of whether they were graduating or not. They just put this test in effect this year, on the Class of 2006. All the seniors thought it was very unfair, picking on them and not the class before or after them. 

Meanwhile, Sora saw that there were signs all over school advertising for school sport tryouts. In the last chapter, Sora did say that he was going to try out for basketball. But he also decided that he wanted to see if he could get into any other sport. Football was out of the question because Sora was too small to be a football player. Riku could have tried out if he wanted to, but he didn't believe in organized sports. But he thought that maybe he could try golf, track, water polo, baseball, and volleyball before trying basketball.

"You really think you can get into any of these sports?" Alexa asked Sora one day.

"I know I will!" Sora said, signing one of the sign-up sheets.

"I think it's ridiculous." said Riku. "Besides, if you want to join any of these sports, I suggest you work out a little. Makes you look good and strengthen the muscles because I heard that school sports is tough."

Sora remembered that his older brother Ethan used to be on the football team but he was always kept on the sidelines. Maybe Sora might be put there, too but then again, he could become a star player.

The next day after school, Sora went to the gym with Riku. Sora wore his P.E. clothes while Riku wore his normal clothes. The gym was a place called Copper's Gym.

"Copper's Gym?" asked Sora.

"Yeah, I work out here all the time." said Riku. "Mostly to hide from Ryo. She won't go anywhere near these places because of all the sweaty and foul mouthed people."

"Foul mouthed people?" asked Sora.

"A lot of guys here use profanity." explained Riku as he opened the door to the gym.

"Hey, it's Riku!" said a guy with ripped muscles wearing a muscle shirt and a baseball cap.

"Hey, Ralph!" Riku said with a wave. He turned to Sora. "Everyone knows me here."

Sora walked over to where people lifted weights.

"I suggest that you don't try to put on so many weights at once." instructed Riku. "You also need a spotter."

"What's a spotter?" asked Sora.

"Someone to keep an eye for and to help you. You don't want to be caught lifting 250 pounds without one, trust me!" Riku said with a laugh. "Don't worry. I'll be the spotter."

So, Riku helped Sora lift weights. Sora felt pain afterwards. Riku explained that if he felt pain, he was feeling the burn.

"How do you do this every day?" asked Sora, wiping the sweat off his face as he and Riku walked out of the gym an hour later.

"I only get to come three times a week. I'm not lifting today because I lifted yesterday." said Riku flexing his biceps. "And I'm used to all this. I'm getting stronger every time."

The next day, Sora couldn't get out of bed because he was so sore. Riku had to come and drag Sora out of bed himself.

"Owie!!!" Sora moaned as Riku pulled him out of bed. "I hurt so much!"

"That's from the weight lifting!" said Riku. "And I go through this a lot!!"

Sora fell to the floor. Riku sighed.

"We should go three times a week." Riku said. He was now dragging Sora to the hall and to the stairs. He stopped. "Sora, either stand up now or I'll push you down the stairs."

"Make me!" Sora said defiantly.

"Okay!" Riku said and then he pushed Sora down the stairs, where he tumbled until he hit the bottom of the stairs.

Sora then stood up. "Hey, I actually feel better!" he said.

"Good, now get ready for school." Riku said.

Then, he went to the kitchen while Sora went upstairs to get ready, where he ate a few banana nut muffins before Sora finally came downstairs.

"About time." he said with his mouth full of muffins.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?" asked Sora, crossing his arms. "You're not supposed to be talking with your mouth full."

"Yeah, but I don't use them when she's not here." Riku said. He swallowed the muffins.

"What was that?" asked a female voice. Sora saw a silver haired woman stand behind Riku.

"Uh, my mom's right behind me, isn't she?" asked Riku nervously.

Sora nodded.

Riku slowly turned around to find his mother. "Oh, hi Mom." he said.

So, Riku's mom ended up punishing Riku by taking his computer from his room as soon as she got home. Riku's mom was a stay-at-home mom, but then again, so was Sora's mom. Riku's mom was there to have coffee with Sora's mom.

"You know that when she used to clean my room, she used to snoop through my stuff?" asked Riku as he drove. He was on his way to Kairi's, Ryo's, and Hurky's houses. He already picked up Alexa since she lived down the street from Sora.

"Did she find any dirty magazines under your mattress?" teased Sora. He laughed.

Riku hit Sora on the arm. He picked up Kairi, Ryo, and Hurky and they were all waiting at Kairi's house together. Hurky, however, was freaking out.

"Well, Burkorini had one." Sora said, rubbing his arm.

"All my mom ever found was a bunch of garbage and halloween candy left over from when I was still sharing my room with Rep." Riku said.

"OMG, the exit exam's in a few days!!" she said frantically. "I really need to study!!"

"We tried to help you, but you just kept getting distracted!" said Alexa.

"Yeah, you kept saying, 'Ooh, Yo Momma's on' and 'Let's order pizza! I'm buying!'" quoted Ryo.

"Yo Momma _is_ a kickass show." said Riku, stopping at a red light. "Like this one I came up with: 'Yo momma's so fat, if you were a girl, she would have named you Candy!!'"

Everyone was silent for a minute until Kairi spoke.

"That was the worst momma joke _EVER_!!" she said. "I don't even watch that show and I have better jokes than that! Take this one: 'Yo momma's so fat, she tried to eat a gummi ship!!"

Everyone cracked up.

"Or 'Yo momma's so fat, people often mistaken her as a world and try to land their gummi ships on her!" said Sora.

Everyone laughed even harder. Well, Riku wasn't. He felt his anger escalating and he gripped his steering wheel of his car. _He_ was normally the funny one.

"Hey, keep at it and I'll throw you all out of the car and make you walk to school!" threatened Riku.

Everyone stopped making jokes and were silent the rest of the car ride to school.

The day had passed uneventfully until lunch time. Hurky came to the usual table more panicky than she was that morning. She was busy trying to figure out math problems while eating lunch at the same time.

"The test shouldn't be too hard." said Kairi. "There's nothing you should worry about."

"Easy for you to say," Hurky said, taking a bite out of her sandwich. "I took this test back in Balamb when I was a sophomore. I passed the English my first try but the math has always been hard. They think I'm some kind of rocket scientist! I don't know how to multiply two thousand to the second power and then use that pi symbol plus a fraction!"

She went back to punching in numbers on the calculator. Kairi rolled her eyes. There was no such thing as two thousand to the second power, was there? She didn't know. She would have to check on that later.

"You know, I could try to help you." offered Kairi. "I'm taking AP calculus and T.A-ing for Mr. Stevens, so I'm surrounded by math all the time."

"And then you'd bore Hurky to death." Ryo pointed out. "You already know that Alexa and I had tried to help her out."

"Why don't you just go steal the answers from the people who run the test?" suggested Riku, who had been mostly silent during lunch today. "I saw it in a movie."

"That's a brilliant idea!" said Hurky "Riku, you saved my life!"

"That's what I do." he said.

"No you don't." said Alexa.

"I hope you know, Alexa, I saved a kitty from a tree once!!" protested Riku. "And I rescued a caterpillar from a puddle of water!"

"Only to have it end up getting eaten by another animal.." Ryo muttered, remembering what happened to the little caterpillar Riku had once saved.

"...and then there was that ladybug-" continued Riku.

"Riku, enough!" said Kairi.

"Hey, where's Sora?" asked Alexa, sipping her can of soda.

"Oh, he's at the cross country tryouts. Hey, here he is now!" said Kairi, noticing Sora coming from the direction of the boys locker room.

Sora walked over to his table wearing his normal black clothes and stopped. "Hey." he said with a wave. Then, out of total randomness, he fell over.

"SORA!!" cried everyone, rushing over to him. Hurky had to help Sora get on his feet and onto the bench.

"Man, what happened to you?" asked Riku to Sora.

"I just ran three miles, _nonstop_!" said Sora weakly. "So track is out of the question."

"Hell, I can run five miles nonstop." bragged Riku smugly. "I just don't wanna."

"WILL YOU STOP BRAGGING, RIKU?" she cried. "WE KNOW YOU CAN'T DO ANY OF THIS STUFF!!"

Riku was taken aback. Kairi had only yelled at him a few times like that. He just shut up and finished eating his sandwich.

Sora shoved Hurky's backpack and Kairi's backpack aside, lied on the bench, and closed his eyes. His face was red and sweaty. Yeah, running that much does that to people.

By the end of lunchtime, Riku helped Hurky to devise a plan to get the test answers. He knew where the testing office was located and where they were, so he was going to be an accomplice. Sora ended up having to go to the nurse and got sent home because he was too weak and tired from running three miles nonstop. By the time Kairi called to check up on Sora in the afternoon, Sora had completely recovered...

* * *

**Hurky: That's all for now. There will be a lot more next time. Laters!!**

**Riku: Don't forget to review!!**


	14. In search of the perfect score

A few days later, Riku and Hurky talked Sora, Kairi, Ryo, and Alexa into helping them get the test answers. They were to go at midnight to the Destiny Islands School District Testing Center.

"I don't see why Hurky has to get these answers." said Sora. "She could just study for the test, you know. Get some study skills from other people!"

"But time is running out for me, Sora." said Hurky. "The test is in a couple of days and I don't have that much time to study with school and work."

Sora shook his head. "I would have just studied." he muttered.

"You'll want to steal the answers, too, when you're graduation is on the line!" Hurky retorted.

They all walked over to the DISDTC instead of driving and figured out their plan as soon as they got there. If they drove, they would have made too much noise.

"Alright, me, Sora, Kairi, Alexa, and Ryo will go in. Alexa and Sora will stand guard inside for any security, while Kairi and Ryo can help me look." explained Hurky. "Riku, you stay out here and stand guard, too!"

"With that big assed bird?" asked Riku, pointing to a tree where a very large crow was perched, cawing at Riku.

"Since when are you scared of a bird, Riku?" asked Kairi, crossing her arms.

"Since it attacked me the other day while I was helping my mom in her garden," replied Riku. "Ever since then, it's been following me around! He's more annoying than the Burrito Eating Owl!! At least I can put up with an owl who does comical things to get my burritos every day."

Hurky sighed and shook her head. "Fine, Riku. You can come with us. Sora, you stand guard." she said.

Sora nodded. He stepped aside and looked around for any security guards.

"Let's move!" said Hurky.

She, Ryo, Alexa, Kairi, and Riku all crept over to the basement window. Hurky opened the window and slid inside. Kairi, Ryo, and Alexa followed her. However, Riku got stuck due to his muscles.

"Damn it!" whispered Riku. "I'm stuck!"

Half of his body was in the window. His first half was inside the building but his lower part of the body was outside.

"Well, that was completely pointless." said Kairi. "We might as well have just left Riku outside. He can't get in."

"Just go without me then!" snapped Riku. "Sora, help me get unstuck!"

Sora walked over to Riku and began to laugh.

"Man, Riku, I can't believe you got stuck!!!" laughed Sora. "Ha ha ha ha ha!!"

"Stop laughing and help me out of here!" snarled Riku.

Sora stopped laughing and sighed. "Fine." he said. He grabbed Riku's legs and began to pull.

"OWOWOWOWOWOW!!!!" yelled Riku.

"Shh, you want security to hear you?" whispered Sora. He continued to pull. "Ugh! What did you eat for dinner tonight?"

"Are you calling me fat?" asked Riku.

"No, but mu-ow!" yelped Sora as Riku kicked his arm. "Oh, that's it!! Sic him, birdy!"

The Big Assed Bird flew down and began to peck Riku's butt.

"OW!" he cried. "Sora, did you get the Big Assed Bird to peck me?"

"Because he's a friend of Mr. Whiskers!" Sora said gleefully.

So, Sora watched and laughed as the bird pecked at Riku.

Meanwhile, the girls all crept slowly in the dark and silent halls. Hurky wore her slip-on Vans with a white guitar in a black background on them because her skateboard shoes squeaked when she tried to walk quietly.

"Looks like we'll have to find another way out if Sora doesn't get Riku unstuck." she said.

Kairi shined her flashlight all around the halls, looking for any sign of the room where the test answers were kept. "I can't seem to find any sign of them." she said. "No file cabinets or nothing!"

"Did you ever think that they kept them on computers these days?" asked Ryo.

"She has a point." said Hurky. "Let's go find the computer room!"

All the girls snuck further and further into the corridors. Finally, Alexa saw a door that said, "Main office,"

"Hey, you guys?" she asked. "This says it's the main room. Maybe we can find the test answers in the computer of this room,"

"Great idea!" said Hurky. She walked over to where Alexa was and took out her keyblade. She used it to unlock the door and went inside. She walked over to the main computer and booted it up. As soon as it was completed, Hurky began to search the entire computer for the test answers.

"Any luck, yet?" asked Kairi over Hurky's shoulder.

"Not yet," said Hurky as she typed. "There's really-oh wait! Here's something!"

She clicked on some icons that were marked S.T.As.

"Secret Test Answers?" Hurky asked herself. "Maybe that's what it stands for!!"

She took out a memory stick, inserted it into the computer, hit save, and pulled out the memory device.

"Let's hope this is it!" she said. "Let's go!"

She and the girls all crept out of the halls, outside to where Riku was...still stuck.

"...I wish I had some butter!" Sora grunted, still trying to pull Riku out of the window.

"I told you, if you used butter, I would just eat it!" Riku said. "You know how much I love butter!"

Ryo sighed, cracked her knuckles, and grabbed Riku's right leg. She began to pull and within seconds, Riku was out...

The next day, Hurky was asleep on her desk in Stevens' class while the class read for Silent Sustained Reading before class announcements. She was up most of the night, trying to look at all the test answers. She realized that she might as well have studied.

Riku walked by Hurky and noticed her head on the desk. He tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, Hurk?" he asked.

Hurky shot up. "I'M NOT CHEATING!!!" she yelled in a paranoid voice.

"Relax, Hurk. How late were you up?" asked Riku.

"Five-thirty" replied Hurky. "I was staring at the test answers in the math section. I just realized that it's useless if I don't even have the questions."

"Then you should just take the answers and turn them into a song!" joked Riku.

"Only you'd do something like that!" said Sora, swatting at Riku with a rolled up video game magazine.

"Alright, everyone!" boomed Mr. Stevens waving a piece of paper in his hand. "It's time to give out the announcements! But I know that you guys don't care about clubs and stuff. I have an even greater announcement that I know affects everyone in this room!"

Everyone was silent. Suspense filled the room. A guy nicknamed Roach shuffled in his seat while Riku coughed a small cough.

Mr. Stevens cleared his throat. "Now, I'm going to announce that we are the winners of the class with the highest GPA improvement in the school!"

Everyone applauded and cheered. Mr. Stevens held up and hand to silence the class and everyone stopped cheering.

"Our reward is a day at Universal Studios Hollywood World!!" said Stevens.

"WHAT?" gasped the class. Everyone got out of their seats to get a glimpse at the paper in Steven's hand.

"OMG, he's serious!" Hurky said in astonishment at the paper.

"This is awesome!" Sora said, slapping Riku a high five.

So, they were to go this coming Saturday...

* * *

**Hurky: Sorry if the chapter is crappy...**

**Riku: Hurk lost someone very important and close to her a month ago. She'll try to update when she can**


End file.
